7 minutes in heaven
by Gatorgirl1999
Summary: Who knew a game, a closet and a very cute boy could cause so much! Rated T for mild cursing and suggestive themes
1. Introduction

**Chapter 1-**

**Introduction**

**By: Gatorgirl1999**

"Come on, it'll be fun."

"For the last time Olette, I'm not going to that party!" I said, feeling annoyed now.

"Naminé pleasseeee!" She said, holding the please.

"Olette, I already said-"

"Roxas will be there." She smiled.

"So?"

"Come on, everybody knows you like him." She teased. My face turned red.

"I don't like Roxas!" I yelled. A little too loud, I might add. Everyone in the hall turned towards us. Olette giggled.

"You know you do." She whispered. She skipped off, still giggling as she went.

**A/N: Sorry of the introduction is so short. I hope you like the story.**


	2. The Party

**A/N: This is my second Kingdom Hearts fanfic. I was going to make this an oneshot but then I got all these ideas! Anyway, I hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer- I don't and will never own Kingdom Hearts or its characters. **

**Chapter 2**

**The Party**

**By Gatorgirl1999**

_After Lunch-_

"Pleaseeee?"

"No."

_After 5__th__ Period-_

"Pleaseeee?"

"No."

_After 6__th__ Period-_

"Puhleaseeee?"

"No!"

_Walking Home-_

"PuhhhLEASEEE!"

"Fine! Just stop asking me! Please!" I practically screamed.

"Yay! I'll pick you up. Wear something nice!" She added. How did I get sucked into this? I sighed as I walked into my large, white house.

"Hey Dad." I sighed. He looked up from his newspaper.

"How was school?" He asked.

"Annoying."

"What?" He asked, confused.

"Fine Dad."

"Oh, okay." He went back to his newspaper.

"Umm, Dad?"

"Yeah?" He answered, not looking up from his newspaper.

"Well, um. There's this party…"

"Party?" He looked up.

"Yeah, and Olette sorta invited me. I mean she forced me. She kept asking, so I said yes…"

"Where is it?" He asked, setting his newspaper down.

"Well, Olette and Hayner will be there. And I'll have my cell phone." I quickly added.

"Fine, but be back by ten. It's a school night."

"Okay."

"No fooling around."

"Yes Sir." I told him, walking up the stairs.

_Kingdom Hearts~_

I didn't have much homework to do, so I was able to pick out my outfit. The party started at 8:00 (I know because Olette called and told me). I didn't know what to wear. After a lot of thought (and a lot of trying on), I settled on a beautiful (but simple) white top and some dark jeans with black heels. I kept my hair down, put it up, and then put it back down again. _Up or down?_ I thought to myself. I looked in the mirror for a couple of minutes. _Down. _My Phone suddenly rang.

"Hello?"

"_Hey, I'm here."_ Olette said.

"Coming now." I hung up my cell phone and stuck it in my back pocket. I ran quickly down the stairs (and sadly bumping into things along the way).

"Dad, Olette's here!"

"Have fun sweetheart. Remember, ten!" He called.

"Okay!" I yelled from down stairs. I opened the door and saw a car in front of me. Olette's head was sticking out of the window.

"Took you long enough!" She teased.

"Hey Hayner." I said, getting into the car. Hayner just got his license, and he always liked having a chance to show his driving "skills". He was older than us by one year. He was sixteen and Olette and I were fifteen.

"I have until ten." I told Olette.

"Perfect." She smiled.

_Kingdom Hearts~_

"In and out okay."

"But you have until ten!" Olette whined.

"Can we just get this over with?" I told her.

We walked into the house. The house was a simple brick one. Looked ordinary enough… The noise was like a loud drumming sound. My ears rang as we all walked in together. I turned to see that some guy just fell down some stairs. I was going to ask if he was okay, but he got up. Hayner and Olette were already gone. The strange guy swayed towards me.

"Hey pretty lady." He said, falling on top of me. _He's drunk!_

"S-stop!"

"Ah, come on. How about you come upstairs with me?"

"No! Go away!" I yelled. He grabs my wrist and his grip hurts. There are tears in my eyes. _What should I do?! _I close my eyes, tight.

"She said to let go." A voice demanded. I opened my eyes, and my eyesight was blurry due to the tears in my eyes. I saw a blur of golden hair. When my eyes focused, I was surprised at what I saw.

"Roxas!" Roxas suddenly brought up his fist and whammed the guy in the face. Hard. He hit the ground with a hard thud. Blood was streaming out of his nose.

"Get out of my house!" He yelled. My heart was beating really fast. I feel like I'm going to faint. The drunk man ran out of the house.

"You okay Nam?" I was in a daze. _What just happened? I'm dreaming…_

"Nam?" he asked, his voice more worried.

"This is your house?" I asked. He seemed surprised by the question.

"You didn't know?"

"I didn't know you threw parties…" I told him.

"I didn't know you went to parties." He teased. I was shocked.

"Olette forced me!" I claimed.

"I was just kidding," He laughed, "my brother Axel threw this party, not me."

"Oh."

"Hey Naminé?" Roxas suddenly asked.

"Hm? Yeah?" there I go, daydreaming again…

"Well, actually, there's something I need to tell you." He said.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Well, uh-"

"NAMINÉ!!!" Olette yelled from across the room. She started to walk towards me. She looked at me, and then at Roxas.

"What is it you wanted to say?" I asked, turning back to Roxas.

"Umm, never mind. I'll tell you later."

"Oh, okay."_ I wonder what Roxas wanted to tell me… _Olette grabbed my hand.

"Come on! We're playing a game!"

"A game?"

"Yep!" She squealed. She's a little _too_ happy…

"What kind of game?"

"7 minutes in heaven!"

_This is going to end badly…_

_Kingdom Hearts~_

Imagine me. At a party. Now imagine me trying to run away, but getting dragged back by Olette. That's what happened. I'm worried. I haven't had my first kiss yet (yes I know, sad…). Olette has because she has a boyfriend (Hayner). So you can see why I'd be nervous about the game. I don't want to kiss some guy I don't know! I looked over and saw Roxas. He was standing next to Axel and he had a face that read _why-the-hell-do-I- have-to-do-this_ and _I'm-going-to-kill-you-Axel._ I laughed.

The way they played was a little different. The girls would all get into a separate closet or "dark place" (without the boys seeing) and the boys would choose a random closet. Olette quickly pushed me into a closet. The closet I had was dark and there was no sign of any switches and was quite large. I sat down in the dark, taking a deep (very deep) breath. Those first couple of minutes were crazy. _I wonder which one Roxas chose… Why am I thinking about him?! I don't like him!_ I closed my eyes. When I heard a noise outside of the door, my heart starting madly pounding away in my chest.

"Naminé?" My heart gave a flutter when I heard his voice.

"Roxas?"

**A/N: Is it Roxas? Or someone else? Who knows… (I do!) Review if you want to… **


	3. I Love You?

**Disclaimer- I don't and will never own Kingdom Hearts or its characters. **

**Chapter 3-**

**I love you?**

**By Gatorgirl1999**

"Roxas? Is that you?" I asked. I slowly stood up and felt around for him. My hands touched an arm and I dragged it up to his shoulder. I brought my other hand so that both of my hands rested on him.

"Roxas?" No reply…

"……..."

"I can't see anything…" I murmured to myself.

"Well, it is dark." I heard him mutter.

"Roxas! It is you!" I happily answered. I wrapped my arms around him. "I was so worried. I thought it was someone else!"

"You were worried?" He asked.

"Of course silly." I stared at him. All I saw was darkness, but I was feeling myself blush. I let go. "Sorry."

He pulled me back into a hug.

"R-roxas?" I stuttered. Can he feel my heart beat? We're so close… He squeezed tighter.

"Nam, you know what I was trying to say earlier?"

"No…" I managed to say.

"I was trying to say that," he started, "that I really just, um…"

"Y-yeah?"

"Nam, I love-" I suddenly slipped from his arms. Then everything went blurry…

_Kingdom Hearts~_

"I think she's waking up!"

"Naminé?" Olette's voice said.

"Let? What- what's going on?" I said, my eyes still closed.

"Open your eyes." So I did. I looked up and Olette was hovering over me.

"Where is everyone? What happened?"

"Everyone's gone. Roxas and Axel are upstairs." My heart fluttered at his name.

"R-roxas?"

"Yeah, you totally fainted in his arms." She giggled. Hayner was standing behind Olette.

"Hey Nam." He said.

"H-hey." I said weakly. I suddenly jumped up.

"What time is it?!"

"10:30." Olette said calmly.

"Shot! I'm late!"

"Hey, it's okay. I told your dad you were tired and that you would be sleeping at my house." I let out a sigh of relief.

"Thanks Let."

"Sure, but there's a cost. You're spilling. Everything." She whispered.

"W-what?" I blushed.

"You heard me. Now hurry up. We're leaving now."

"Okay." I said softly. My head is spinning. I wobbled as I slowly tried to stand up. I looked around me and there was trash everywhere. The rest was all fuzzy. I remember being in a car and Olette dragging me up some stairs. She said something, but I fell asleep before she could finish.

_Kingdom Hearts~_

"Naminé, wake up!" A voice demanded. Someone was shaking me.

"Five more minutes." I muttered.

"No! Now! Come on!" Someone yanked the sheets off of me. A rush of cold air came over my body. I shot up. Olette was in front of me, sheets in her hand, and she had and annoyed face (which was rare).

"What the heck Let?! I'm tired!"

"Thanks for falling asleep on me! You were supposed to spill!" She said sarcastically. I blushed at that.

"I don't know what you're talking about!" I (poorly) lied.

"Seriously, I've waited long enough!" Her anger turned into impatience. Then she got excited.

"Later okay?" I yawned.

"Nooo! Now! Pleasseeee?!" She whined.

"Olette, don't even start that _please_ thing with me, you know I hate it!" I complained.

"Pleasssssseeeeeeeee?! " I put my hands to my ears.

"Fine!" I gave in. I hate it when she does that! It drives me crazy!

"Yay! Okay, stay here. I'll be right back!" She squealed, running off somewhere.

I looked around Olette's room. It had the same orange curtains, same orange rug, orange bed, pillows, everything since she was five years old. The only things that were different were to frames, one with a picture of me and Olette, and the second of her and Hayner, sitting on her orange desk. She likes orange…

"I'm back!" Olette yelled, coming with stuff in her hands. She closed the door behind her. She sat down what was in her arms.

"Video camera, sketchbook, pencil, eraser, two pillows and my cell phone." She said smiling.

"What's all this for?" I asked.

"The video camera is so I can look back at this. The sketch pad, eraser and pencil are so you can draw. I noticed it helps you stay focused. And my cell phone, well, I'll tell you what that's for later."

"You're videotaping it?!"

"Of course Naminé." She calmly replied.

"No! I'm saying anything with that _thing_ on!" I said, crossing my arms.

"But you owe me!" She complained.

"Fine, but I'll just tell Hayner that you still sleep with a stuffed animal." I said, pulling my cell phone from out of my pocket. I started to dial his number. Olette snatched the phone from my hands.

"Fine! You're so mean Naminé!"

"You're the one who wants to videotape it!"

"Okay okay, sheesh. I'll take everything out except my cell phone." Olette said.

"Deal."

"You're impossible Nam." She muttered.

_Kingdom Hearts~_

So I told Olette. But there wasn't really much to tell. All I remembered was that Roxas came in. After that, everything went blank.

"Did you kiss?" Olette asked.

"No!" I said blushing. "I mean, I don't know…"

"I bet you did…" She said.

"We didn't kiss okay!"

"Well how do you know, maybe we should ask Roxas!"She said, pulling her phone out.

"You wouldn't!"

"I would!" She smiled.

"Give me that phone!" I yelled, jumping on Olette. Olette dialed the number while I was on top of her (don't ask how she accomplished that). It was on speakerphone.

"_Hello?" A voice called. _

"Roxas, hang up!" I yelled.

"_What? Naminé?" He asked, confused. _

"No! Stay on Roxas!" Olette said.

"_What? Olette too? What's going on?"_

"Roxas hang up!" I repeated.

"No, Roxas! I have to ask you something!"

"Roxas, please! Hang up!"

"_Uh-"_

"Roxas! Naminé wants to know if you and her-" _Click._

"Naminé?! Why'd you hang up?!" Olette whined.

"Never. Do. That. Again."

**A/N: Wow. This chapter was fun to make! Three updates in a row! I'm on a roll baby! I hope you liked this chapter! New characters coming up in next chapter or soon include: Sora, Kairi, and Xion. Thanks for reading. Review if you want…**


	4. Ice Cream and Texting

**Disclaimer- I don't and will never own Kingdom Hearts or its characters. **

**A/N: Sorry guys, I got writer's block. Anyway, it's here now and that's all that matters. Enjoy. This chapter is dedicated to: idoenjoyanime. Thanks SO much for reading all my stories and leaving reviews! **

**Chapter 4-**

**Ice cream and Texting-**

**By: Gatorgirl1999**

_Ring Ring Ring_

_Ring Ring Ring_

"Are you gonna answer that?" Olette asked.

_Ring Ring Ring _

"Roxas calling." The computer voice said.

"Answer it!" Olette demanded.

The ringing suddenly stopped.

"You can't ignore him forever. Today's Sunday and we have school tomorrow." Olette stated.

_Ring Ring Ring_

_Ring Ring Ring_

"Roxas again?" Olette asked herself.

"Sora calling." The computer voice said.

"His cousin." I corrected, grabbing the phone.

_"Hey." Sora's voice said._

"Hey Sora. What's up?" I asked. Olette sat quietly behind me, listening in on the conversation.

_"Kairi's in town!"_

"She is?! That's great!"

_"Yeah and- No I won't let you talk to her. She would have answered if she wanted to speak with you."_

"What?" I asked, confused.

_"Not you." He told me._

"Oh, okay." I said.

"It's probably Roxas." Olette whispered.

_"So we're all going to an amusement park. You Olette and Hayner can come. Pence too if he wants."_

"That sounds cool! I've never been to an amusement park before!"

_"What, never been- You haven't?! That's crazy! You have to come now. The tickets are for 12:00pm-8:00pm. So that's in about a… hour?"_ Olette turned towards me.

"I'm calling Hayner now!" She smiled.

"Okay, meet you there!" I said into the phone.

_"Bye."_

"Bye!"

"This is going to be so fun!" I said to Olette. Olette called Hayner and Pence. Pence couldn't come, but Hayner could, and Hayner being able to come made Olette _very_ happy.

"We should probably change clothes." I suggested. We were still in out PJs.

"Of course! It's hot out, so we should dress light." She answered, hanging up her phone. I wore a tank top that was light blue and came just above my belly button with some cute blue, jean shorts (which I borrowed from Olette). Olette got a t-shirt that read: _Welcome to Twilight Town_, with some jean Capri's. We both had long strap purses we pulled over our chests. We each had 100 munny for treats (knowing Sora, he wouldn't have any munny on him). I also had my cell phone, some sunscreen, and a bottle of water. We took the train and arrived at 12:15.

"Sorry we're late." I said, running to the park's gate with Olette.

"It's all good." Sora said. Sora was standing next to Kairi, his arm around her waist.

"Hey Kai!" I yelled, giving her a big bear hug. Sora's hand was stuck between us as we hugged.

"Hey! My hand!" Sora whined. I giggled, letting go of Kairi.

"Sorry Sora." I apologized .

"Yeah yeah." He moaned. But I already could see that he had forgiven us. Sora and Kairi were dating; since Kairi moved, they've been having a long distance relationship. I could see that Sora was really happy to see her. He grabbed Kairi without warning and swung her around. Kairi giggled.

"Hey, sorry I'm late." Hayner said, running towards us.

"Join the club." Olette and I said together.

"Umm, is Roxas coming?" I asked Sora. Sora set Kairi down.

"Yeah, he's coming around one." He replied.

"Oh, okay." Olette giggled behind me.

"What?!"

"Oh nothing." She said, skipping off through the gate.

**~Kingdom Hearts~**

"What time is it?" I asked Olette.

"12:20."

"Oh…"

"Can we _please_ get on some rides?!" Olette asked, getting annoyed. Hayner was standing behind her, getting jumpy. Sora and Kairi had already run off somewhere, so it was just us three.

"Come on Hayner." Olette said, grabbing his hand and walking off. _Great, Olette and Kairi get to be with their boyfriends and now I'm all alone, _I thought to myself. I walked to my right and saw an ice cream stand.

"One sea salt ice cream." I asked the man at the stand. I've never had this flavor before, but I guess it's worth trying. I sat at a nearby table; the tables were wood and I put my head down and I licked the light blue ice cream. It was salty, yet sweet. It was a strange flavor, but I found myself coming back for more. I finished the ice cream quickly, and kept my head down, the Popsicle stick still in my hand.

"Hey Naminé." A voice said behind me. I knew at once that the voice belonged to Roxas. I kept my head down and didn't answer.

"You okay?" He asked.

"Just tired." I answered quietly. I wasn't tired, but Roxas didn't need to know that…

"Where is everybody?" He said, asking yet another question.

"Somewhere…"

"Don't you want to go on some rides?"

"Not really." I lied.

"I can tell you're lying." He told me, sitting at a nearby table. I gulped and ignored him. My phone suddenly vibrated in my pocket and I pulled it out. It was a text from Roxas.

_What's wrong? –Roxas_

_Nothing. Why do you think that there's something wrong? –Nam_ I texted back.

_I can just tell. Please tell me. __-Roxas_

_There's nothing to tell. –Nam_

_You're such a bad liar Nam. -Roxas_

_Am not! –Nam_

_You just told me you lied :P –Roxas_

_I didn't say that! –Nam_

_You did, indirectly. –Roxas._

_Ur so nosy Roxas! –Nam. _The next text took a couple minutes to reach me.

_I just care about you is all._ _–Roxas _He cares about me? My fingers were shaking as I replied.

_Sorry. I'm just tired okay. –Nam _Again, it took a couple of minutes for him to respond.

_Is this about what happed at the party? - Roxas._ The party? What happened at the party?! _"Did you kiss?" _My faced turned red at that.

_Roxas, I don't want to talk about it. –Nam._

_I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that at the party. –Roxas._ What'd he say?! This is driving me crazy!

_???? –Nam._

_????? –Roxas._

_Huh? What are you talking about? –Nam._

_What are you talking about? –Roxas_

_I don't know! You said something and- god I'm so confused. –Nam._

_So you don't remember? –Roxas._

_Remember what? –Nam. _

_Never mind, it's not important. –Roxas. _That was the last text I got form Roxas…

**A/N: I really hope you liked it. I might not add Xion until later, plans are dancing in my head… Anyway, thanks for reading. Please review.**


	5. I like Roxas?

**Disclaimer- I don't and will never own Kingdom Hearts or its characters. **

**A/N: La la la la la. Is it just me when I say how badly I want to make them kiss?! Everyone one knows they like each other except them… Stupid characters…**

**Roxas- You're the one who controls us.**

**Me- Wahh! Roxas?! **

**Roxas- That's my name, don't wear it out.**

**Me- Roxas Roxas Roxas Rox-**

**Roxas- Uhh, please stop.**

**Me- So, do YOU want to kiss Naminé?**

**Roxas- W-what? *blushes* No.**

**Naminé- Hey!**

**Roxas- That's not what I meant, I mean, oh never mind… **

**Me- On with the story!**

**Naminé- So you don't want to kiss me?**

**Roxas- That's not what I said! **

**Me- Poor Roxas…**

**Roxas- Don't pity me!**

**Naminé- *giggles* **

**Chapter 5-**

**I like Roxas?**

Roxas was still sitting at the table close to mine and we both kept our heads down. We didn't text anymore after that. The questions of wondering what he said were dancing in my head. The sun was starting to burn the back of my neck. I was bored, sitting there in the hot sun. I wanted to go on some rides, but Roxas made no signs of movement. I stood up as quietly as I could and walked over to Roxas.

"Wakey wakey, Roxas." I whispered in his ear. He jumped back and a giggle escaped my mouth.

"Holy crap! Nam, you scared the shit out of me!"

"Sorry," I replied, laughing, "God, my stomach hurts." I grabbed my stomach; it hurt from laughing.

"Sheesh." He told me. I stopped laughing and glanced up at him. He turned away. "So, does that mean you wanna go on some rides?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah." I answered.

"Okay, stay here, I'm going to go to the bathroom real quick." He told me and walked away. I stood alone in the park when suddenly a hand touched my shoulder. I turned around and was shocked at what I saw. It was that drunk guy from the party!

"Y-you. What are you doing here?" I asked the tall blond.

"Having fun. I noticed you standing all alone. Maybe we can go on some rides together?" He smiled.

"Are you hitting on me?" I asked in disbelief.

"Maybe I am." He replied.

"N-no thanks. I'm here with someone else." I told him, taking a step back.

"With your boyfriend?"

"Uhh, well, not really, I m-mean-" I stuttered. He put his arm around my waist and laughed.

"Aww come on, you're not really with someone are you? Why don't you hang out with my instead."

"I said no!" I demanded, pushing him away. But he forced himself on me again. I closed my eyes; suddenly, a hand grabbed mine and yanked me away from his reach.

"She's with me." Roxas demanded, glaring at him. The guy backed away.

"Just joking man. Just joking." He explained. He winked at me and walked away.

"You okay Nam?" Roxas asked me.

"Uh, y-yeah." I replied, blushing. Roxas was holding my hand. His hand was warm and made my heart leap in my chest. _We're holding hands!_

"Did he do anything to you?"

"No." I faintly answered. He let out a sigh of relief. _Why would that relieve him? _I looked down at our hands that were still connected.

"Umm…" I said, looking at Roxas and then at our hands. He dropped his hand to his side.

"Sorry." He muttered.

"It's o-okay."

"Hey Naminé?" Roxas asked, leaning towards me.

"Y-yeah?" I asked.

"I-"

"Naminé!!!!" I heard Olette scream. Roxas and I looked up at the same time to see that Olette was yelling to us from the top of a roller coaster. She waved and the roller coaster moved out of site.

"Why don't we go on some rides?" I suggested.

"Sure." He answered. Let the fun begin.

**~Kingdom hearts~**

"Roxas, I'm NOT going in there!" I said, hiding behind a nearby sign. Roxas wanted to go into the haunted house and I was defiantly not going in there with him.

"Come on Nam, what's the big deal? It's not that bad." He laughed.

"That house has a reputation! A bad one Roxas! A BAD one! People have DIED in there! And YOU ask 'what's the big deal'?!"

"It was because of a heart attack. The guy was old anyway." Roxas told me, dragging me back to the house's entrance.

"Roxas I'm serious! This isn't a good idea!"

"You're scared." Roxas stated.

"I'm not scared! It's just… you know…" I defended.

"You _are_ scared. Come on Nam, it'll be fun." He replied.

"Oh yes it's _sooo _fun getting the shit scared out of you and having a heart attack and dying!!"

"Nam, that's not going to happen, I'll be with you the whole time." He reassured me.

"But, but-"

"Nam, please?" He pleaded. He stared at me with pleading eyes. I sighed.

"Fine. In and out okay!" I said.

"Yes!" We entered the house; it was dark and Roxas and I had to feel our way around. I suddenly felt that Roxas was no longer near me and I started to freak out.

"Roxas?! Roxas! Where are you?!" I pleaded. _I'm scared, I'm scared, I'm scared!_

"ROXAS!!!!" I yelled.

"Hey, hey. I'm here." He said, holding me close. Tears were streaming down my face.

"I was scared." I whispered.

"It's okay; I promise I'll never leave you again." IT felt so good when Roxas held me. Was Olette right? Did I like Roxas?

**A/N: Sorry for the Chapter being so short. You'll find out who the guy was in the next chapter or so. Hmm, I wonder how serious Roxas is about that promise… Thoughts? Love it? Hate it? Please tell me in a review. Thanks for reading…**


	6. Wait, what?

**Disclaimer- I don't and will never own Kingdom Hearts or its characters.**

**A/N: Hi there. I would like to thank all my reviewers for reading this far. This story is nowhere near over! Thanks guys, the reviews really keep me going! Also, I'm going to be really slow on updating my other Kingdom Hearts story Namnapped because I really want to focus on this one. Sorry guys .… WARNING- MAJOR DRAMA AT END OF CHAPTER AND THROUGH NEXT CHAPTER. You have been warned… O.O**

**Chapter 6-**

**Wait, what?!**

"Roxas!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. I screamed again, the roller coaster going through a loop. "Get me off this thing!!!" He just laughed and waved from the ground below.

"Having fun?" He yelled. When I got off the roller coaster, my hair was sticking up in all different directions.

"Uhh…" I moaned. _I think I'm going to puke… _I told myself.

"Nice hair." Roxas told me, patting my now fuzzy hair down.

"Next time, we go together. Got it?" I demanded.

"Sure, sure. Whatever you want Nam." Roxas replied, rolling his eyes.

"Can we go on a less," I started, "_dangerous_ ride, please?"

"Fine, fine. How about that boat ride over there?" Roxas answered, pointing to our right, a sign saying: _The amazing boat ride! _

"Well, it _looks_ safe enough, but-" But before I could finish, Roxas grabbed me and led me to the boat ride. There was almost no line, so we were in in a couple of minutes. We sat together in a small boat and strapped our seat belts.

"Hey Naminé!" A voice yelled, calling my name. Roxas and I turned at the same time to were the voice was coming from.

"Demyx!" I yelled back. "What are you doing here?"

"I heard you were at an amusement park, so here I am!"

"Who told you that?" I asked him, still yelling.

"Olette did!" Before I could answer back, the boat started to move. We entered a dark tunnel slowly, neither of us saying anything.

"So who was that?" Roxas asked, finally breaking the silence.

"Oh, uh, nobody." I explained. _Why did I just lie to Roxas?!_ I asked myself.

"Oh, okay." He said back. I blushed. _Why would Roxas care?_ I was going to say something when I suddenly felt our boat falling.

"Kyaaa!" I screamed, holding onto Roxas. I buried my face in his chest and when the falling stopped, water splashed everywhere, soaking me and Roxas. The boat started to move again. I heard someone scream behind us, then another loud splash.

"Oh man, now I'm all wet!" A familiar voice said.

"Olette, is that you?" I yelled behind us.

"Huh, Naminé?" She answered.

"Wasn't that drop crazy?!"

"Hell yeah! I didn't even see it coming! I think it scarred Hayner." She said, giggling at the last part.

"It did _not_! I was just surprised!**" **He defended. Another drop came, and me, Olette and Hayner screamed.

"Hayner-" Olette started.

"Again, it surprised me!" I laughed when Hayner said that.

Finally, some light was shining through the tunnels. I was still holding on tight to Roxas. Olette looked at me and gave me two thumbs up. I blushed and quickly let go of Roxas. Olette and Hayner's boat went in a different direction and Olette mouthed a 'good luck'.

The tunnel had just enough light for me to see Roxas's face. I glanced up at him and noticed that he seemed to be deep in thought. _He's so cute when he's thinking… Wait, what am I thinking?! Roxas and I are just friends… _I was starting to get cold from the water that was on me. The boat came to a sudden stop and we were told to exit the boat.

Olette and Hayner were nowhere in sight and Roxas still hadn't said anything. _Is he bored of me?_ I asked myself, starting to worry. _Did he know that I was lying before?!_ I felt myself bump into something and I looked up; it was Roxas.

"Ah! S-sorry Roxas!" I told him. Silence. Is he mad at me? I said sorry… The sun felt good on my cold skin, but I was still shivering from being wet.

"Here" Roxas said, setting his jacket on me. "You're cold right?"

"Uh, yeah. Thanks." I blushed. Roxas had set his jacket by the entrance of the ride, so it wasn't soaked. It smelled just like Roxas and I inhaled the familiar scent, smiling. I put my arms through the large sleeves. The jacket was WAY too big me, but that only made it more comfortable.

"Hey Naminé! Took you long enough to get off that ride!" a familiar voice yelled.

"Demyx!" I smiled, embracing him. "God it's been ages!"

"Why don't you ever hang out with me anymore?" He asked, putting on a sad face.

"I've been busy!" I explained.

"For almost two years?" Demyx asked, skeptical. My phone vibrated in my pocket. Luckily, it hadn't gotten to wet from the ride. It was a text from Olette.

_Where are you guys? Having fun?*smiles* -Let_ I blushed. _She's such a pervert sometimes…_

_No! Why'd you tell Demyx we were here? –Nam_

_ You don't want him here? –Let_

_ No, it's just Roxas doesn't know… -Nam_

_ So you've finally realized ur feelings. Took you long enough! :P –Let_

_ Roxas and I are just friends. –Nam_

_ W/e Nam –Let_

_ *sticks out tongue out at Let* -Nam_

_ So where are you guys? *sticks tongue out back* XD –Let_

_ At the front entrance of the boat ride –Nam_

_ Go on without us. Btw, do you know where Sora and Kairi are? –Let_

_ Probably making out in a corner somewhere. –Nam_

_ LOL XD they would do that. Meet you at the front gate when it's time. –Let_

_ Okay, bye. *winks* -Nam_

_ Did you just wink me? O.O –Let_

_ Bye Let –Nam_

"Sorry about that. Olette was wondering where we were." I explained. "Hey, where's Roxas?"

"He just left all of a sudden. Maybe he wanted to go on some roller coasters or something." Demyx replied.

"Oh, okay."

"You like him?" Demyx asked me.

"What? W-what makes you think that?" I stuttered. Demyx didn't say anything. I sighed. "Yeah, I do."

"Aww, come on Nam! You don't have to be all sad!" He told me.

"He seemed upset; he's probably tired of me. I'm just in the way!" I sobbed.

"Nams, I'm sure it's not like that." He said, trying to reassure me.

"Yeah it is! He totally hates me." I answered, trying to wipe the tears from my eyes.

"You should get over him."

"Dem-" yanked my arm and embraced me. **(A/N: Ha ha, I should totally end it here. Jk, I'm not that mean…) **"D-demyx, stop."

"Naminé, I'm still in love with you. Will you go out with me again?"

"What?" I asked, dumbfounded. Demyx took my face and pressed his lips against mine. I gasped for air. "Dem- Mmm…" I pulled away from him again. "S-stop!"

"Naminé?"

"R-roxas?" _Did Roxas see Demyx kiss me?!_

**A/N: Uhh, I have chapter 7 almost done. I just need to type it. Uhh, I hate typing. Thanks for reading. Please review…**


	7. Just Friends

**Disclaimer- I don't and will never own Kingdom Hearts or its characters.**

**A/N: Wow! Wondering why I updated so fast? It's because of (drum roll please!) idoenjoyanime! Yay! This is the second chapter in this story that's been dedicated to her *gasp*! Thanks so much! Hugs replica Mr. Chubbles… Enjoy! WARNING: INCLUDES SOMEONE BEING A JERK AND A BROKEN HEART. You have been warned… O.O**

**Chapter 7-**

**Just Friends**

I pulled away from Demyx. _Did_ _Roxas see us kiss?!_ I ran to Roxas.

"R-roxas. Demyx and I were just-" I started, trying to explain. Roxas's face showed no signs of emotion.

"Why would I care? I mean, we're just friends, right? It's not any of my business." **(A/N: I WARNED YOU!) **_Just friends...?_

"Yeah. Just friends…" Tears were streaming down my face. _But I want to be more than friends…_ I told myself.

"We're, just… friends." And with that, I ran. I didn't look to see his reaction. I just ran. I had to be away from him. _But… I want to be with him… I want to be with Roxas…_

"Hey, Naminé." Olette's voice said. But I kept running. I didn't stop to listen. I couldn't. I just couldn't … "Naminé!" I ran with all my strength, seeing nothing but the road in front of me. I ran into Kairi, knocking her over.

"What the-?! Naminé?! What do you think- are you crying?" She asked, shocked. I just sat there and sobbed.

"Nam, what happened?" A worried Sora asked. I didn't answer.

"Sora, stay here. I'm going to take Naminé home." Kairi told Sora, helping me stand up.

"Oh, uh okay." He answered.

"Come on Naminé." Kairi said, guiding me to the train station.

**~Kingdom Hearts~**

"He what?!" Kairi exploded. "That jerk! That scumbag, that-"

"Kai." I whispered. She sighed.

"Sorry Nam. It's just, ugh! Boys are such idiots!" **(A/N: No offense to any boys reading)**

"It's not Roxas's fault. I mean…" I trailed off.

We were both at Kairi's new house. She and her family had decided to move back to Twilight Town. There were still boxes everywhere, but Kairi's room was already put together. Me and her were talking, a large gallon of strawberry ice cream on my lap and a large spoon in my hand. It was 6:00 at night and I and I had gotten permission (yet again) to sleep over. I had just explained to her what had happened.

"I can't believe he said that though! I was so sure that he liked you!" Kairi said, yelling again.

"Kai, you're yelling again." I told her quietly.

"Sorry (again)." She replied, plopping herself down next to me on the floor in front of her bed. "Are you going to share that ice cream?"

My phone rang in my back pocket. Kairi just looked at me, asking the same question_. Is it him?_ I didn't touch my phone and Kairi said nothing. A few seconds later, my phone said _"Roxas calling."_ I took out my phone, Kairi watching my every move.

_Roxas calling._

_Ignore?_

_Yes._

_Call ignored._

_Block user?_

_Yes._

_Roxas blocked._ I stuck my phone back in my pocket. Kairi just looked at me.

"Naminé!" Olette yelled. She had come shortly after I arrived at Kairi's house. She ran into the room, two large spoons in her hand and another gallon of strawberry ice cream. "Time to get fat."

**~Kingdom Hearts~**

I woke up and rolled over. I was on the floor of Kairi's room. Olette was leaning against the bed and Kairi spread out on her bed, asleep. The credits of _I'm not that into you_ were coming to an end. I looked up to see two empty gallons of strawberry ice cream. The alarm clock read 4:12 a.m. I sat up; I was still in my clothes from yesterday (as were Kairi and Olette). I walked to the bathroom that was connected to Kai's room and looked in the mirror. My hair was frizzy, my make-up was smeared, and I had hug bags under my eyes.

"You look pathetic girl." I laughed to myself. I stripped and took a quick hot shower. When I got out, Kairi and Olette were still asleep. I wrapped a towel around my naked body and searched through Kairi's drawers for something to wear and found a whit dress (which I put on). I looked at Roxas's jacket I had tossed on the ground. I picked it up and smelled it. The familiar smell made me cry. _I love him. I love Roxas…_

I slipped the jacket on and silently walked down stairs to the kitchen. I brought out: milk, wheat flour, eggs, sugar, baking powder, water, vanilla and some cinnamon. Lucky for me, Kairi's parents loved to cook so I was able to get all the materials I needed. I begin the process of making my famous pancakes. Only three things could help me in a time like this: Making food, drawing, and being with Let and Kai. I poured the pancake batter on the hot pan and flipped them when they were ready.

I checked the clock on the microwave. It read 5:00. I poured some orange juice, made some eggs and bacon, and set the table. I smiled at my work. I called Olette, Kairi, and Kairi's parents down for breakfast.

"Wow! This is… wonderful!" Kairi's mom told me.

"Dang Nam." Kairi said, taking a seat and looking at the food I prepared.

"Just a way to say thank you for letting me stay over for the night." I said, forcing a smile. Kairi was staring at me. I looked away and slipped the jacket off.

"Oh yeah, Naminé, your father dropped your book bag off at the front door, so you have what you need for school." Mr. Suki told me, taking a bite of a stack of pancakes that was in front of him.

"Yeah… school." I answered quietly. Olette and Kairi gave me a sympathetic look. They were thinking the same thing I was… _Roxas is going to be there…_

"Nam, me and Olette will be there for you." Kairi said, standing up.

"Yeah, you're not alone in this." Olette added, standing up also.

"Thanks guys…" I whispered.

**~Kingdom Hearts~**

I took in a deep sigh. Naminé, you… can… do… this! Kairi put her hand on my shoulder as we walked to the front entrance of the school. 'We're here for you' Kairi mouthed. Olette nodded in response.

"Hey Kairi!" Sora's cheery voice called. He wrapped his arm around Kairi's waist. Kairi just brushed him aside.

"Not now Sora." She told him, crossing her arms.

"Hey, what's wrong with you?" Sora asked Kairi.

"Why don't you go and ask Roxas." She replied, sticking out her tongue. Sora just put on a confused face. Kairi grabbed my hand and started leading me to the school doors. I looked to my right, causing me, Kai and Let to stop. It was Roxas.

"Can I talk to Naminé?" He asked. The school bell rang and everyone around us started to go through the school doors.

"Class is starting." I answered quietly. I walked into the school building, my head hung low.

**A/N: Two updates in a row. Yay. Please review!**


	8. A Note From a Boy

**Disclaimer- I don't and will never own Kingdom Hearts or its characters.**

**A/N: I'M SO SORRY EVERYONE! First, being to freaking lazy to update, then getting writers block and then losing the notebook in which I wrote everything in?! I'm sorry!!!! Don't hate me… Okay, this chapter turned out… weird? I don't know, I hit a wall. And I am still as you are reading this looking around the wall for a door. So *takes a deep breath* TRY to enjoy it. For me. Please O.O On with the story. Sorry for the shortness, you guys deserve more than that… May the suckyness begin…**

**Chapter 8**

**A Note from a Boy**

**By: Gatorgirl1999**

I was sitting at my desk in first period when I felt something hit the back of my head.

"What the-?!" I muttered.

"Is there something you need to share with the class Naminé?" The teacher scolded.

"Oh uh, no sorry." I answered flustered. I picked up the object that was thrown at me. It was a crunched up piece of paper. _To_ _Nam_ it said on the front. I knew it was from Roxas by the messy handwriting, but I opened it anyway. _Can we please talk? –Roxas._ I looked at it for a second and tore it into pieces and shoved it in my desk. About a minute later, another one came, this time, under my chair.

_Stop ignoring me! –Roxas_ I did the same thing with this note, tearing it into pieces and adding it to the small pile forming in my desk. It was a while before the next one came. I was actually _waiting _for another one to come. _Stupid Naminé, get a hold of yourself!_ I told myself. The next one landed perfectly in my lap. I opened it slowly. I read it, my hands shaking. I neatly closed it and stuck it in my pocket.

**~Kingdom Hearts~**

When first period was over, I ran out of the classroom, not wanting to run into Roxas. I brought my hands to my face. _Why do I have to have all my classes with Roxas?_ I slowly walked into my second period class. Roxas was seated at the front of the classroom, and when I walked in, our eyes locked. I quickly looked away and began to walk towards the teacher.

"Sorry that I'm late." I told him weakly.

"Naminé, your face is all red; do you need to go to the nurse?" The teacher asked me with a worried tone.

"N-no, I'm fine. Really…" I replied, my legs wobbling. My knees gave in and I fell to the floor, knocking my head on the desk.

"Naminé!"

**~Kingdom Hearts~**

I open my eyes and see a blank ceiling.

"How are you feeling?" A voice asked. I turned my head and then suddenly jumped back. Roxas was sitting in a chair, leaning against the bed I was in. I looked around, noticing this wasn't my room. Yet it was familiar. It smelled of… Roxas? A woman I didn't know stood at the end of the bed. Roxas appeared to be asleep.

"What happened?" I asked the woman. _God, my head hurts…_

"You passed out at school, and then hit your head on the desk. Your father had to stay late for work today and there was no way to get into your house. So this boy," She started, pointing at the sleeping Roxas, "took you home. You've been out for about eight hours."

"Oh." I sighed. _Eight hours, dang…._

"Have you been under a lot of stress?" She asked me.

"Uh-"

"Or is it a girl thing?"

"I guess both." I simply said.

"Hmm…" She wrote a few things down on a clipboard that she held in her hands. "Is he your boyfriend?" She suddenly asked, pointing to Roxas.

"No." I answered flatly.

"Oh. I think he might really like you though. He was really worried and wouldn't leave your side the whole time. You would be a cute couple."

"What time is it?" I questioned.

"About six. I should be going now. Call me if something like this happens again." She told me, handing me a small card and leaving. I looked at the card in my hand and tossed it aside. _So she was a nurse…_ I thought to myself.

I climbed out of the covers and sat on the bed. I got down on my stomach so I was at the same level as Roxas. And I looked at him. I just stared. I sat up and walked to my book bag, picking out some clothes (luckily I had gym that day so I had some clothes to change into). I turned, making sure that Roxas was still fast asleep and threw off the white dress I was wearing and quickly changed. I looked at the dress I had tossed on the floor, noticing a piece of paper next to it. I leaned down and picked it up. It was the last note that Roxas had given me. I opened it and reread it. _I love you. _I stared at it for a minute and tucked it in my back pocket. I walked back to my book bag and took out Roxas's jacket. I folded it neatly and set it in front of him, sighing.

**~Kingdom Hearts~**

I walked down the stairs slowly, and for some reason, stopped at the last step. This was obviously Roxas's house. There was no sound in the house, and it scared me to think that no one else was here. Well Roxas was here, but that's different…

"Naminé?" I turned around at the sound of Roxas's voice. I quickly turned back away and started for the door. "Naminé, wait!" I could hear him running down the stairs. But I didn't look. I refused to look Roxas in the eye.

"Roxas, leave me alone!" I yelled, running through the hallway.

"Naminé!" He yelled back. I made an effort to open the door, but Roxas yanked me away. "Naminé, just listen!"

"No Roxas! I won't listen!" I cried. "I'm going home." I started to walk away.

"Naminé! I was serious you know!" I stopped.

"What?"

"I was serious when I said that I loved you. And I still do! Please just give me a chance."

"Say it again."

"Huh?" He asked.

"Say it again." I repeated, my head towards the floor. "Tell me you love me." He was silent for a moment.

"I love you Naminé."

"Really?" I asked, lifting my head up, tears in my eyes.

"Yeah."

**A/N: Umm, I don't know. But I just realized something. Naminé had her first kiss with Demyx. Sorry Nam. I wanted it to be with Roxas, but it just kind of happened. So sorry Naminé! But Roxas finally got to confess!!! Yay. Okay, I'll try to write more soon. Two more days of CRCT left. And then it's over. I've got science today and social studies tomorrow. I think I can, I think I can, I think I can…**


	9. Almost There

**Disclaimer- I don't and will never own Kingdom Hearts or its characters.**

**A/N: Okay, the reason I updated so fast was because… wait, why did I update so fast again? I don't even remember O.o Ha ha, anyway, it's up and that's all that really matters, right? Listening to come back to me by Utada. Such a beautiful voice… Also Iris of love in that Korean Drama IRIS, so addicting… WARNING: SHORT CHAPTER. So enjoy.**

**Chapter 9**

**Almost There**

**By: Gatorgirl19999**

_Roxas loves me._ There is a silence.

"Can I kiss you?" He suddenly asks me, stepping forward. He is hovering over me. My face is red and I have to keep reminding myself to breathe. I nod. He leans down, and stops so our eyes meet. I close my eyes. My heart is fluttering madly in my chest, and I want for our lips to connect. He brings his lips down on mine. His kiss is soft and sweet and I slowly begin to kiss back. We pull back for air.

"Me too," I tell him, "I love you too." We both come back for another kiss; Roxas gently presses me against the wall and I move my lips with his.

"Mmm…" I gasp for air.

"I love you Roxas. What happened with Demyx-"I started.

"All in the past." He tells me, kissing me again. _I love you Roxas…_In a couple of minutes, we were having a serious make-out session. After letting ourselves take a couple seconds of air, we went back, not able to get enough of each other.

"Roxas…" I mumbled, his name barley escaping my lips. He wraps his arms around my waist, bringing me closer to him. Arms still wrapped around me, he picks me up.

"You're so light." Roxas whispers in my ear. I don't say anything, but respond with a kiss. My legs are wrapped around his waist and his arms around mine. He walks us over to the couch slowly, gently setting me down. I lay down on the couch, and Roxas leans in to kiss me again. He trails down to my neck, kissing it lightly.

"I love you Naminé." He tells me.

"I love you too." I whisper. He goes back to kissing my neck. "Roxas?"

"Yeah?" He asks.

"Make love to me." He stops what he's doing and looks at me. He hesitates before responding.

"You sure?" He questions. I nod. "Tell me when to stop and I will. Okay?"

"Okay." I take a deep breath and close my eyes.

"Do you, uh… wait to take them off? Or…" He asks, turning away.

"You can do it." I answer quietly.

"Sit up." He tells me; so I do. He slides his hands up my shirt and I flinch.

"Do you want me to stop?"

"No… I'm just nervous… keep going." I reassure him. He gradually lifts my shirt and tosses it to the side. He stares at my chest. I blush.

"Sorry." He mutters.

"It's okay…" He moves his hands to the back of my bra, and unstraps it.

_Ring Ring Ring_

"Home phone." He explains.

_Ring Ring Ring_

"Are you going to answer that?" I ask.

"You're more important. Let it get the answer machine."

"Okay."

_Ring Ri-_

"_Roxas it's me, just wanted to let you know that I'll be home any minute. See you soon." Beep._

"Holy crap! My mom's going to be here! Get your clothes on!" Roxas told me quickly, tossing me my clothes. I threw on my bra and t-shirt. The garage door was opening and we were panicking.

"Does she know I'm here?" I ask him.

"No. Hide!" He tells me.

"Where?!"

"Behind the couch, quick!" I jump behind the couch, happy that it faces the corner, making it harder for me to be found.

"Hey Roxas sweetie, I'm here!" His mother calls.

"Hey." He answers calmly.

"It's quiet." She observes.

"R-really? I didn't notice."

"Yeah, usually you have the TV. or music blasting or you're playing some stupid video game." She laughs.

"Oh, heh, not today." He coughs, trying to cover up his lie.

"So, how's it going with Naminé?" She asks.

"What? N-Naminé?" He questions nervously.

"Yeah, weren't you guys in some fight or something?"

"Well uh, yeah, Sort of. Well, I mean, not anymore…" He replies.

"That's good. It's been a long day at work so I'm going to take a long, hot bubble bath."

"Oh, uh cool." He says.

"You okay? It looks though you've got a fever."

"Oh no! Just you know, school… stress…" He quickly answers.

"Okay, I'll be upstairs if you need me. Axel should be here soon." She explains.

"Yeah, that's good."

"I'll be upstairs." And you can hear her heels clank against the hard wood floor. Roxas and I let out a big sigh of relief.

"God, that scared the crap out of me. Let's get you out of here before someone sees you." Roxas walks to the couch and helps me climb over. We walk quickly over to the door.

"Hey Roxas," A voice called as we made it to the door, "and Naminé?" Axel stares at me.

"Crap." Roxas mutters.

"I didn't know that Naminé was here." Axel said.

"Neither does mom. Don't tell her okay?" Roxas begged. Axel looked at me, but agreed.

"Whatever man, but you owe me."

"Fine, come on Nam." Roxas demanded, grabbing me and leading me out the door. "Do you want me to go with you?

"Oh, it's okay, it's just a mile." I smiled. Roxas nodded and leaned down to kiss me.

"I'll see you at school."

"Okay." I whispered.

"I love you."

"Bye Roxas." I waved, walking off. I was walking for about ten minutes when a car pulled up next me.

"Hey Naminé! What are you doing out here?" Olette's voice called from inside the car.

"Just walking." I sighed.

"Away from Roxas's house?" She smiled. I blushed. "So you guys made up?"

"Yeah, sort of." I admitted.

"Wanna hop in? Hayner's driving."

"Umm, no thanks. I'll walk." I told her.

"Then I'll walk with you. Hayner, I'm gonna walk Naminé home. I'll see you at school."

"Okay, be careful." Was Hayner's reply. The door of the car opened and Olette came out, giving me a big bear hug.

"I was so worried Naminé! I heard you fainted, but they wouldn't let me leave school." She pouted. Hayner drove off, and Olette and I were alone. I kept quiet. "What's wrong? Does your head hurt? I heard you hit your head on the teacher's desk. That's gotta hurt."

"No. It's fine."

"Then what's wrong?" She asked in a more worried tone.

"It's nothing." I lied.

"Liar." She said, seeing right through me. "Seriously, what's up?"

"Well…"

"Yeah?" She pushed on.

"Roxas and I almost had sex!" I blurted out.

**A/N: Umm, this was really weird to write. But I really wanted to show how much they loved each other, so… yeah. This is the first time I've written something like this so it's kind of… weird? Well, I hope that you liked it. Please review. And if you haven't already check out my other Naminé and Roxas story Namnapped. So uhh… that's it. Ngh, still have to fit Xion in somewhere. I'm not really sure about her personality because SOMEONE *cough* my brother *cough* is hogging the KH game we BOTH paid for. Stupid Michal. I mean, I'm right where he just woke up… Stupid, stupid, stupid… Did anyone notice that I used the word kiss more than six times in this chapter??? Okay, this wasn't really graphic, right? It's not rated M because, well you know. Should I change the rating? I don't know… I probably don't have to, but I don't want to get in trouble…**


	10. Did you just say sex?

**Disclaimer- I don't and will never own Kingdom Hearts or its characters.**

**A/N: Okay, another quick update. I don't know, first I had writers block and now, poof! All these ideas randomly pop in my head. I usually don't like to do quick updates because then people only review one of the chapters. Oh well… I guess. This weekend, I watched Avatar twice (one at my house and one at my friend's birthday party) it was so good! I'm one of those people who makes those weird sound affects during the movie and my sister walks in and is like 'I thought I heard someone dying' XD well thanks sis. How long would you guys want this story to be? I mean, I have a lot of stuff to use, but I'm thinking of ending it in a few chapters and using the leftover ideas for my other Naminé and Roxas story Namnapped. Hmm, I don't know. Oh yeah, vote in the poll on my profile please! And please, please, please, be honest! Oh yeah and someone (I can't remember who and I'm too lazy to check) said my writing improved. I didn't even notice XD But thanks anyway, it meant a lot to me. I'm always happy when people like my stories. Wow, this is a LONG author's note. Well, don't want to keep you from the story. But I have one more thing to say! This chapter is dedicated to ****MonkeyGirlxoxo! For three reasons. One: She's awesome. Two: Her stories are awesome. Three: She has a British accent XD**. **WARING: SORT CHAPTER! MIGHT APPEAR SUCKISH TO SOME VIEWERS.** **Ngh.... ****Enjoy~**

**Chapter 10**

**Did you just say sex?**

**By: Gatorgirl1999**

"Roxas and I almost had sex!" I blurted out. Olette went quiet.

"Okay, what?"

"We almost-"I started.

"I know what you said. I mean what as in, I can't believe that. Not what as in, could you repeat that."

It was my turn to be quiet.

"Wait, I'm confused. I thought you guys were mad at each other?" She questioned.

"''smom,andthenAxel,andthenyouandHayner….Idon'tevenknowanymore." I said, using all my energy.

"Uhh, can you say that again?" She asked.

"Well. I. Hit-"

"Faster than that Nam." She sighed.

"I mean, I don't know Let, it just happened." I admitted.

"Okay, so _almost_?" I nodded. "So… uhh, what do I say now?"

"I don't know! This has never happened to me before. What do I do Let?" She let out another sigh.

"I mean, did Roxas force himself on-?"

"Oh no, no, no!" I said, waving my hands.

"Okay, so what happened to make it _almost?_" She began. "And what stopped it?"

"Well uh," I replied, blushing, "Roxas confessed."

"Oh my God! About time! I told you he liked you Nam! What next?"

"Well, ummm… I said I did too." I murmured.

"Oh my gosh, Naminé! That's great!" Olette squealed.

"And then he asked if he could kiss me…" Olette was literally jumping up and down.

"And you said yes right?!" She squeaked.

"Uh, yeah." I answered shyly.

"You and Roxas kissed! You and Roxas kissed!!!!" She screamed.

"Olette!" I told her, bringing my hand over her mouth.

"How Romantic." She sighed. "Asking first, what a gentlemen."

"Olette, you're getting a little _too_ excited."

"I know, but this is so awesome! Now you and Roxas can be happy! Okay, okay, go on."

"And then he picked me up…"

"Like a princess?!" Olette cut in.

"Uh, sure."

"Okay, then what?" Olette pressed on.

"Umm, we got on the couch-"

"OH MY GOD!" She yelled.

"Olette!"

"Sorry." She apologized.

"I mean, it just happened from there…"

"Did you guys get naked?" She asked, giggling.

"Let!" I blushed.

"Well did you?" She continued to ask.

"Well, I mean, I was sort-"

"Oh my God, Roxas saw you naked?!" She gasped.

"Olette!"

"Sorry." She apologized again.

"Can I please finish?" I sighed.

"Yes, please do."

"And-"

"Did he see your boobs?" She questioned.

"Olette!!!"

"That's a yes. So, what stopped you?" I would say that my face was as red as a tomato. But it was redder, WAY redder.

"Well his mom came home." I explained.

"Whoa, seriously? Did she see- you know…" She continued.

"No. I hid behind the couch." I said. Olette laughed.

"You- you, you hid behind the couch?! God, I wish I could have seen that." She giggled. "So, like, would you guys… have done it if she didn't show up?"

"I don't know."

"Roxas might want to try again." She concluded.

"What?!" I squeaked.

"I'm like 99% sure he will."

"Olette, that's crazy." I stammered.

"Not really." She said matter-of-fact.

"He would?" I asked again. She nodded. "But… what if I don't want to? The only reason it got that far… I was just caught up in everything… God, what do I do?"

"I think that you should talk about it with Roxas."

"I don't even thing that I can look him in the face after everything that's happened." I bit my lip.

"I don't know Naminé. If you really love Roxas, and he feels the same way, he'll wait. Right?" She reassured me.

"I hope so Let. I mean, this is my first time feeling like this. I did go out with Demyx, but it was nowhere as serious as this." I told her, walking along the curb of my neighborhood road.

"We're here." Olette pointed out. I looked up; she was right. I sighed and walked up my long, flat driveway. "Looks like your Dad's home." It was obvious because the lights were on, and his car was seen through the still open garage door.

"It is getting dark out. What time is it, eight o'clock?" I questioned, walking up to my front door.

"Around that, I left my phone in Hayner's car." She replied. Olette only lived a couple houses down. We said our goodbyes and she left.

"See you at school!" She called, the darkness covering her as she walked away in the distance. I rang the door bell to our house and waited for an answer. My dad opened it and let me in.

"Sorry about not being able to pick you up sweetie. They wouldn't let me leave work. How's your head?"

"Better." I answered quietly.

"You must be hungry. Did you have lunch or dinner?" He asked, walking into the kitchen. I followed.

"No."

"Well let's see. We have pizza. Does that sound good?"

"Yes."

"We have cheese pizza, we have-" He suddenly stopped. "What's that?" He was staring at me.

"Huh?"

"Is that a hickey?!" He yelled. I slapped my hand to my neck.

"Who gave that to you?!" He demanded.

"Dad-" I started.

"Who gave you that Naminé? You better tell me the truth."

"I-" I stuttered.

"Naminé."

"It's not that big a deal Dad! And it's none of your business!" I yelled, running up to my room.

"Naminé, you get back here! This conversation isn't over!"

**A/N: Poof. More ideas, my dad would freak if he saw that I had that. Oh what is going to happen? Actually I already know, but… heh heh. Well, please review. And I'm sorry for the short chapter .**


	11. Midnight Surprise

**Disclaimer: I don't own kingdom hearts or the characters, I just wrote this story based off it.**

**A/N: I can explain the slow updates. Exams. Laziness. And I lost my flash drive (it's somewhere…) Well, I didn't exactly lose it. I just don't know where it is XD. Okay, sorry for the late updates. Sorry for the short chapter and thanks to all my wonderful reviewers, those who favorite and alerted this story. I love you guys XD. Enjoy~**

**Chapter 11**

**Midnight Surprise**

**By: Gatorgirl1999**

I woke up to the sound of an alarm clock. The memories of last night slowly rushed over me and I sat up. There was a knock at my door, but I knew who it was and refused to answer it.

"Naminé?" My father's voice called. I sat on my bed, motionless. I heard a sigh come from the other side of the door. "If you feel sick, stay home. We'll talk about this later."

I didn't give a reply and I heard his footsteps fade away a few moments later. I stared at my blank wall. The room was quiet. So very silent… I didn't shift from my position and I continued to stare blankly at the wall in front of me.

**~Kingdom Hearts~**

I never once moved from my position. I cut away the outside world, not even silence was my friend. I never grew hungry, I never grew tired. I just sat there. I didn't know the time and even though the clock was just a few inches away from me, I refused to turn my head. I thought about everything. But when the thought of Roxas or my father came, my mind ceased to exist. I suddenly moved, from what felt like hours, from my position. And I cried.

**~Kingdom Hearts~**

I was lying on the floor, my eyes focused on the ceiling. I could take the stillness no more. I knew if I stood still any longer, I would go crazy. I slowly sat up in my dark room. My thick curtains covered the windows and the room seemed to be like the dark night. My small body felt soar and it hurt when I stood up. I looked around me, the room quiet. My legs wobbled as I made my way to the bathroom connected to my room. I flung the door open and looked in the mirror. I looked dead. There were hug bags under my eyes. My hair was a mess, my makeup smeared and my eyes red from crying. I stripped and walked myself to the shower.

**~Kingdom Heats~**

It was midnight. I had taken a shower, changed clothes and eaten. My dad came back around 5:00; I locked myself in my room. I was wearing a white tank top with some light blue PJ shorts and my hair was in a neat ponytail. I was out of tears. Dry. I paced around my room, not wanting to be still once more. A sudden sharp noise came from behind me. I swung myself around. Silence. It happened again. I walked over to my window. I tossed my head back in forth, searching for the source of the strange noise. Then I saw it. Roxas. I quietly opened my window.

"What are you doing here?" I loudly whispered.

"Watch out, I'm coming up."He replied.

"What?" I asked in disbelief. He walked up to the side of the house and climbed the tall flowering fence that was attached to the wall of the house.

"Be careful!" I warned, closing my eyes.

"Move over." He told me, climbing through the window. I moved to the side and Roxas exited the window. "Wow. That was easier than I thought."

"What are you doing here?" I asked, glancing at the door.

"Well, you weren't at school and you didn't answer your phone so I got worried." He answered.

"You called?" I questioned. _But I had my phone with me the whole time…_

"Yeah, like 100 times. Was it off?"

"No…" I trailed off, walking over to get my phone. "It's on."

"Well, that's weird." Roxas said. Then I remembered.

"Oh yeah! I forgot; I had blocked your number." I finally stated.

"Why?"

"From-" I started, trying to find the right words, "before."

"Oh."

"Yeah, let my unblock it." I told him.

_Roxas Blocked._

_Unblock User?_

_Yes._

_User Unblocked._

"Got it-" I started, but I was interrupted by Roxas kissing me. "Mmm…" I gasped for air. "Rox-Mmm... as…." He looked at me.

"Don't ever do that again okay?"

"Sorry." I answered quietly. He kissed me again. "You should go."

"I don't want to." He responded, kissing me once more.

"But my dad-"

"He won't find out." He said.

"No, he already-Mmm… Already… Knows…" I weakly explained. He stopped.

"What do you mean?" He retorted.

"He saw the hickey." I hesitated.

"I left a- shit." He muttered. "What'd he say?"

"I don't know. I've been avoiding him. He seems really mad though."

"Does he know who-?" He questioned.

"I don't think so." I thought out loud.

"I better go." He said, standing up.

"Wait." I grabbed him. "One more kiss." He scratched his head.

"Okay." He replied, bringing his lips to mine.

"Mmm…" He let go.

"I have to go." And with that, he left.

**~Kingdom Hearts~**

I woke up the next morning at around 5:30. I felt good. I still had to discuss some things with my dad, but when Roxas came over last night, he made everything better. One of the many reasons why I love him. I sat up and changed into a pretty white blouse with some dark flare jeans and some white flip-flops. I put my hair in a ponytail and applied makeup to my face. I ran down stairs and got out a bowl for breakfast.

"Naminé?" A familiar voice said.

"Dad?" I asked, shocked. "What are you still doing here? Shouldn't you be at work?"

"I have the day off today." He explained. "We need to talk."

**A/N: Dun Dun Dunnnn…. XD Anyway, the next chapter will be the conversation! Drama XD. It will be soooo interesting! I'm thinking of making this story about 20 chapters long. Do you think that's to long? Anyway, review please!**


	12. Empty Windows

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own kingdom hearts or the characters, I just wrote this story based off it.**

**A/N: Late updates, sorry guys. I have four more chapters written; I just get sooo lazy and don't want to type them. And I couldn't find my notebook. Sorry about that. Anyway enjoy~**

**Chapter Twelve:**

**Empty Windows**

**By: Gatorgirl1999**

"We need to talk."

"T-talk?" I asked nervously.

"I think you know what this is about." He started. "Take a seat." I looked at him for a moment and followed his directions.

"Yes Daddy?"

"Who?" I was silent. "Who?" He repeated. I bit my lip._ I can't lie to him…_

"Roxas…" I answered quietly.

"When?" I bit my lip again.

"Two days ago." I weakly responded. My body was shaking.

"Where?"

"His house." I choked out. And then he asked something. Something I hadn't expected him to ask.

"Why?" I looked up at him.

"I-"

"Why?" He repeated.

"Because… because… I don't know…"

"I think you do."

"Because I love him." I told him.

"Look at me." He demanded. I kept my head down. "Look at _me_." I didn't move. _I'm a coward…_ "You're banned from seeing him."

"What?" I exploded.

"You heard me."

"Dad that's not fair!"

"Life isn't fair Naminé. You aren't going to school today; I'm getting you a private tutor."

"Dad, you can't do that!" I cried out.

"Watch me."

**~Kingdom Hearts~**

I am under house arrest. My phone has been taken away. My laptop has been taken away. All because of a stupid kiss mark on my neck. _It isn't fair…_ I have been trapped in this house for two weeks. Two _weeks_. My dad is _mad_. I have never seen my dad so mad before. When Roxas tried to check up on me about a week ago, my father hit the ceiling. I could hear him yelling from upstairs.

"You better stay the hell away from my daughter!"

I don't even leave my room. I never talk to him when he leaves my meals in front of my bedroom door. My private tutor is some 40-year-old woman and right now my life is kind of sucking. Scratch that. It _is_ sucking. I'm not even allowed to see Olette or Kairi because they're friends with 'the enemy'. My grades have plummeted dramatically and I've been majorly depressed.

It was day 16 of my lock down when I spotted Roxas from my bedroom window. He didn't look at me; he just walked straight to the front door. I kept my eyes on him. He knocked on the door and my dad answered. My eyes were glued to the window. My dad was throwing his arms in the air.

Roxas's face was a calm, pleading one. My father slowly set his hands down with a face I couldn't understand. Roxas was talking and my father was listening. My father put on a thoughtful face and the wrinkles in his skin relaxed. I couldn't hear anything said between the two and looked at Roxas. He glanced at me quickly and turned back to my father.

After a couple of minutes, they went inside the house. I ran from my window to my door and creaked it open slowly. They were in the living room and I crept over to the side of the stairs. Watching. I saw the two shake hands.

"Remember your promise." _What promise?_

"Can I see Naminé now?"

He paused.

"Make it quick." He responded with a sigh. I ran quietly back to my room and jumped on my bed, clutching my pillow.

"Naminé?"

"Hey." I giggled.

"Hey."

"Come here!" I ran towards him, wrapping my around him and squeezing him tight. "I missed you so much Roxas."

"Yeah."

"Roxas, can you kiss me?"

"Later."

"Pleasseeee?" I begged. "It's been forever."

"Only two weeks…"

"Roxas… you don't want to?" I asked, putting on a sad face.

"It's not like that Naminé."

"Then why not?" I questions. "Are you tired of me? You don't love me anymore?"

"No… Nam, of course I love you."

"I haven't seen or communicated to you in over two weeks and you won't even give me a kiss?" I choked. Roxas looked at me for a moment.

"Close your eyes." He told me. I closed my eyes and waited. He brought his lips down on my cheek. I flickered my eyes open.

"I want a _real_ kiss." I pouted.

"That is a real kiss." He told me.

"No, I mean on the lips. A _French_ kiss."

"You're so greedy..." He whispered in my ear.

"I wouldn't be if you gave me what I wanted." I responded. "Kiss me."

"Fine." He mumbled as he brought his lips down on mine. It was a weird kiss. It was forced and rough.

"It's forced." I told him after we left for air. "You don't have to give me a kiss if you really don't want to."

"Naminé, you're wrong. I _do_ want to kiss you. I want to kiss you every time I see you. I- I just can't okay?"

"Whatever." I replied in a whisper.

"I love you." I didn't say anything. "I'll come see you tomorrow after school okay?" I just walked over to my bed and sighed.

**~Kingdom Hearts~**

Roxas comes to see me everyday after school. We don't even talk anymore. I'll always just sit on my bed, and Roxas on the floor. And Roxas will just watch me. No talking, no moving or anything. Day 23 of my house arrest. Roxas didn't show up today. I waited by my window, but he never came. Even though we never did anything, I was upset that he didn't show. After an hour had passed, my eyes still wondered around the front yard through my window. I fell asleep 15 minutes later, my gaze still looking through the window, waiting and watching for Roxas to show.

**~Kingdom Hearts~**

During the next three days, Roxas never came. It was the same for me each night. I would sit by the window, waiting. Only to be disappointed by an empty picture. My window stayed perfectly the same those three days. Empty.

**~Kingdom Hearts~**

Day 28. _Why do I continue to wait by the windows?_ I miss Roxas… It's starting to get lonely. IT's been almost a month since the house arrest. And five days since I've last seen Roxas. _Where are you Roxas? When will you come to see me? I miss you so much…_

**A/N: God, I really hate typing. Uhh… I still have more chapters to type. I won't be able to finish putting up the chapters by tomorrow because my dad needs the computer for work. But I'll try. I'll try realllyyyy hard. . Thanks for reading and please review. **


	13. Who's That Girl I See Through The Window

**Disclaimer: I don't own kingdom hearts or the characters, I just wrote this story based off it.**

**A/N: Flash drives hate me -_- they just HATE me. They freakin' break every time I save something IMPORTANT to them! *sigh*Sorry for the late update and random outburst. This chapter is dedicated to IDoEnjoyAnime! Yay you XD. She's the only reason this chapter is even typed XD. Enjoy~**

**Chapter Thirteen-**

**Who's That Girl I See Through The Window?**

**By:Gatorgirl1999**

The windows are my eyes to the world. But I see nothing. Everything is the same. Always. It is day 40 of my house arrest. I still haven't seen Roxas. The last I saw of him was 15 days ago. It's the two weeks all over again.

**~Kingdom Hearts~**

Day 41. I've been locked up for over a month. Luckily, I was able to get my phone back today. I practically snatched it from my father's hands and ran up to my room. I checked my phone.

_132 Missed Calls._

_29 Text Messages._

_10 Voice Mails._

_Dang,_ I thought to myself. 101 calls were from Roxas, 20 from Olette and 11 from Kairi. He wasn't lying when he said he called 100 times. 20 texts were from Roxas, 6 from Kairi and 2 from Olette. I looked at the list of texts first.

_From: Roxas_

_Sent at: Feb. 1__st__ 4:03 P.M._

_Subject: Hey_

_Message: Hey, you weren't at school, you okay? Call me._

_From: Let._

_Sent at: Feb. 1__st__ 12:59 P.M._

_Subject: None_

_Message: In the bathroom school. Where r u?_

_From: Kai Kai_

_Sent at: Feb. 1__st__ 6:04 P.M._

_Subject: None_

_Message: Didn't see you in 5__th__ period today. Everything ok?_

_From: Roxas_

_Subject: None_

_Sent at: Feb 2__nd__ 3:57 P.M._

_Message: Hey, you still didn't show up at school. Everything okay? Call me. Please._

The same message for every message. You weren't at school, everything at school? I sighed, walking over to my window, dialing Roxas's number. I looked through the window, surprised to see movement. My face lit up, Roxas coming into view. But my face soon fell, seeing a girl I didn't recognize behind him. Who's that girl I see through the window?

**~Kingdom Hearts~**

I stood at the window, my cell still in my hand, I saw Roxas take out his cell phone, look at it, and put it away. I stared at the two for a minute and they walked into Roxas's house. _What just happened? Who was that girl? And why did she go into Roxas's house?_

**~Kingdom Hearts~**

For the next hour, I stood by my window, staring out. Was the reason Roxas didn't want to come see me be that he was with her instead? I tried to call Roxas again, but it kept going straight to his voicemail. _Why would he turn his phone off?_ I texted him:

_From: Nam_

_Sent: March 14, 1:35 P.M._

_Subject: None_

_Message: Hey Roxas, got my phone back. Wanna hang out at my house? We did miss valentine's day. _

_Message Sent._

I was upset. We missed our first valentine's day and I saw him and a girl I didn't even know go into his house. _I need to get out of this house…_

**~Kingdom Hearts~**

"Well, it has been over a month." My father pondered. "Very well, your house arrest is lifted, but you will still have a private tutor."

"Thank you daddy!" I said, hugging him. "You won't regret this daddy!"

"I hope not."

**~Kingdom Hearts~**

My phone started to ring a couple minutes later. I was in my room by my window when I picked it up.

"Hello? Naminé speaking." I said into the phone.

_ "Hey Nam, it's me ,Roxas."_

"Roxas?" I asked. _Why is he calling?_

_ "Look out your window."_ He told me. I turned my head and saw Roxas, waving up at me.

"What do you want?" I asked, staring at him.

_ "Want to come over?"_

"I can't. I'm still on house arrest, _remember?_" I lied.

_ "No you're not." He answered._

"Who told you?" I questioned.

_ "A little birdie. Come on down."_

"No." I told him.

_ "What?"_

"I said no Roxas. How could you just leave me for 16 days and then suddenly ask me to hang out?" I choked.

_ "Nam, just come over." He pleaded._ I paused before answering.

"You come over here and I _might_ come with you." I sighed.

_ "Fine, coming up." _I saw him run to the front of the house. It was only a minute later when he arrived in my room.

"Hey." He said, gasping for air. "You coming or what?"

"I said I _might_, Roxas." I responded, crossing my arms. "And where were you? I haven't seen you in weeks."

"Doing stuff. Come on, my house…" He started.

"What kind of stuff?"

"Nothing, come on-"

"I saw you with another girl." I told him quietly.

"What?"

"Are you cheating on me?"

"What? No, Naminé just come with me, seriously, please." He told me, grabbing my hand.

"No! Roxas, this is serious! I saw you with another girl and you guys went together in your house. You've been with _her _instead of me! What is she to you?" I choked out, trying to hold back the tears.

"Naminé I'm not cheating on you. You really need to follow me."

"Roxas," I started, "we haven't seen each other in weeks, we haven't kissed in almost a month and I see you with another girl. What am I supposed to think?" Roxas didn't say anything for a moment.

"Naminé, you know I love you. You need to trust me on this. Just come to my house, okay?" He explained.

"But-"

"And…" He began to say, bringing his lips down on mine and kissing me. "Now you can't say we haven't kissed."

"Stupid…" Why do I love you so much? He kissed me again.

"We have to go." And he led me out of my room into my front yard and then to his house.

"What's this all about?" I asked, Roxas turning the lights on.

"SURPRISE!" Yelled a million voices. I just stood there. "Happy free of your house arrest Naminé!"

"What?"

"Surprise!" Olette squealed. Kairi and Olette ran up and tackled me, causing me to hi the floor with a hard _thud._

"I missed you sooooo much!" Olette screamed.

"Yeah, why didn't you call us?" Kairi demanded.

"My phone was taken away!" I defended.

"Still!" Kairi huffed.

"I'm so sorry guys!" I apologized, hugging them again. "But I still can't believe you had a surprise party just for me!"

"Of course Naminé." Olette laughed. "You deserve it."

"Thanks guys." I turned to Roxas. "So… this whole time you were getting this all ready?"

"Yep." He smiled.

"I feel stupid." I laughed. "Sorry."

"It's oaky Naminé." He replied, putting his arm around me. "And the girl you saw me with came over to help set up."

"Oh."

"Xion, come here!" He called, a girl with short black hair walking forward. "This is Xion, my childhood friend."

"Hi." I said meekly, waving. She smiled.

"Nice to finally meet the famous girlfriend." She laughed.

"Famous?" I questioned.

"Xion-" Roxas started.

"Didn't you know?" She giggled. "Roxas had _never_ had a girlfriend."

"Xion!"

"Really?" That made me happy.

"It's true! He never was good with girls. I even remember one time when-" But Roxas threw his hand over her mouth.

"_Anyway!_" He began. "How about some pizza?"

"I'll tell you later!" She whispered. I just laughed.

**A/N: Finally done typing this. Fire power! *pumps fist***


	14. Roxas Was Rejected?

**Disclaimer: I don't own kingdom hearts or the characters, I just wrote this story based off it.**

**A/N: Hello again. Can you believe it? Two updates in one day! You guys HAVE to love me. XD Just kidding. The truth is I have 17 chapters already. I just need to type them XD. And I have good news! After this story is over, I'm gonna write it Roxas's POV! Ha ha, it's gonna be awesome! Sorry if this chapter's a little short :P Enjoy~**

**Chapter Fourteen-**

**Roxas Was Rejected?**

**By: Gatorgirl1999**

When Roxas finally left my side, Xion ran up to me, a flashlight in her hands.

"Oh hey… what's that for?" I said, referring to the flashlight.

"You'll see." She smiled, turning off the lights. "Gather around. Gather around." A small group of people (including me) formed a circle, Xion in the middle. She flicked the flashlight on and brought it to her face. Olette giggled.

"It was a dark and stormy night… About two years ago." She started. "Roxas and I had just graduated from the 7th grade." Everyone _ooooed. _"It was a somewhat happy day. Roxas had just barely passed the 7th grade." I laughed.

"When suddenly.-" She made a whooshing sound. "Bam. It started to rain. Roxas had just asked me out." I held my breath. _They went out?_

"But I said…"

"No. She said no." Roxas suddenly said, turning the lights back on.

"Aww, Roxie!" She whined. "You ruined the ending!"

"I didn't know you went out with Xion." I told him, standing up.

"I didn't."

"Oh, yeah." I said quietly.

"Party over." He sighed. "Time to go home."

"Man…" Kairi and Olette muttered.

"Goodbye!" He said, practically pushing everyone out the door. He slammed the door and the room was silent. It was a while before one of us broke the silence.

"So, you liked her?" I asked, scratching my head.

"It was just a stupid crush."

"Yeah, well… what would you do if she said yes?" He was quiet.

"But she didn't and I'm with you now." He reassured me, kissing my forehead.

"Do you still like her?" I asked.

"No."

"Really?" I asked again.

"Naminé, I love you, not her."

"Say it again."

"I love you."

"Again." I said, closing my eyes.

"I love you."

"Once more." I whispered.

"I love you."

"I love you too Roxas." I said quietly, opening my eyes. I sighed.

**~Kingdom Hearts~**

I sat on my bed, my pillow to my chest. I sighed and let myself fall backwards on the mattress. _Does Roxas still have feelings for her? What if she likes him now? This is so complicated…_ It was around 5:00 P.M. when my phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Hey Naminé!" Roxas's voice called. "I have another surprise for you, come over to my house ASAP!"

"Wait, what-?" But he hung up. _I wonder what it is now…_ I stared at my phone for a moment and got up.

"Dad, can I go to Roxas's house?" I asked, running down the stairs.

"Hm?"

"Roxas's house."

"Why?"

"Not sure." I said out of breath. He looked at me kind of weird.

"Make it quick." He sighed.

"Thanks daddy!" I thanked him, hugged him and ran out the door to Roxas's house. When I got to his house, I knocked on the door.

"It's open!" I heard Roxas yell. I opened the door and peeked my head inside. "Upstairs!"

"Oh, uh okay." I said, letting myself in and closing the door behind me. I walked up the stairs, looking for Roxas's room. When I found it, the door was open and Roxas was on his bed, playing video games.

"Just a sec. Gotta beat this boss first." He told me.

"Okay." I replied, plopping down on his bed.

"Ugh…" He moaned. "This is too hard." He threw the controller to the side.

"Sore loser." I sang.

"Whatever." He muttered. "Anyway, I got you something."

"Really?"

"Yep." He answered. "For Valentine's Day; we missed it remember."

"Oh." I said, shocked. "You really don't-"

"Already did."He cut in, making his way to his closet. He got a medium sized box from the top and made his way back over.

"What is it?" I asked, getting excited. _I LOVE getting presents_!

"Open it and see." He handed me the box. It was a white box with a light blue ribbon. I shook it. "Just open it." I opened it. And in the box, was- another box?

"What?" I said, confused.

"Open it again." He smiled. Another box and another!

"Okay Roxas, is this some kind of a-"

"Just one more box, I swear." He laughed. I sighed and opened the last box. In it was a tiny ring box. I looked at Roxas and then opened it. It was a ring. An _expensive_ looking ring.

"Oh my god." I gasped.

"Happy Valentine's Day!" He told me, smiling.

"This is- how much did this cost?"

"The price doesn't matter, I also got you something else." He replied, getting out another box.

"Roxas, this is way too much…" I started.

"Don't worry." He grinned. "You deserve it." I blushed and put my ring on before opened the next gift. A perfect fit.

"It's perfect." I whispered.

"Okay, now open this one." He told me, handing me the next gift. This one was wrapped in wrapping paper. I opened it.

"Oh my gosh!" I giggled. "It's so cute!" It was a matching set of key chains for a phone. The key chains were two blue key blades. Mine, which had _Nam_ written on it, was engraved. It read: _Je t'aime. _I love you in French. Roxas's chain had his name on it to. "Whoa…"

"You like it?"

"Roxas, I love it! I'm putting it on now." I took out my cell phone and attached the key chain to it. "This is the best Valentine's Day ever!"

**A/N: So, what did you guys think? I hope you liked it! I apologize again for the shortness of the chapter! I'll have chapter 15 up tomorrow and hopefully chapter 16 as well. Bye for now and please review!**


	15. Rivals

**Disclaimer: I don't own kingdom hearts or the characters, I just wrote this story based off it.**

**A/N: Okay, Chapter 15! I didn't expect to have it up today XD. Wow, three chapters in one day! I love you guys too much! This one goes to: ****LivingHerOwnFairyTale. Why? Because I love her reviews, that's why! XD**

**Chapter Fifteen-**

**Rivals**

**By: Gatorgirl1999**

"Whoa, that is one big rock." Olette said. "I wonder if it's real…"

"No way it's real. Roxas isn't _that_ rich." Kairi added.

"Guys, it doesn't matter if it's real or not." I told them, gazing at the ring that Roxas had given me a couple of days ago.

"Yeah, it kind of does." Olette replied. "It tells how serious he's about you."

"No it doesn't." I said.

"Yeah, it _does_."

"No." I crossed my arms.

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"YES!"

"NO!"

"SHUT-UP!" Kairi demanded, slamming her hand down on my bed.

"Okay." I muttered, shifting from my lying position. Olette sighed besides me.

"It's sooo pretty though." Olette commented.

"I know right?" I giggled.

"I wish Sora would get _me_ a ring." Kairi said.

"Yeah, Hayner too." Olette added. "So have you guys _done_ anything yet?"

"W-what?" I stuttered. She did _not_ just bring that up.

"You know." Olette grinned.

"What are you guys talking about?" Kairi questioned, confusion spread across her face.

"You didn't tell her?" Olette asked.

"I completely forgot!" I defended.

"What aren't you guys telling me?"

"Tell her." Olette whispered in my ear.

"Tell me what?"

"Well…" I began. "I mean-"

"What?"

"Roxas and I- Olette you tell her!"

"Fine." She sighed. "Come here Kai." Olette whispered in her ear and Kairi's eyes widened in shock.

"Seriously? Why didn't you tell me?" She demanded.

"Well, I was under house arrest after it happened. Sorry." I answered meekly.

She sighed.

"Next time, tell me okay?"

"Sorry." I apologized.

"It's okay."

**~Kingdom Hearts~**

It had been a week since the party and the gifts I received when my phone started to ring.

"Hello? Naminé speaking."

_"Hey, it's Xion." The voice said._

"Xion? How'd you get my number?"

_"Roxas gave it to me." She answered simply._

"Oh."

_"I need to talk to you. Can we meet at the park?"She asked me._

"Oh, uh sure." I replied. She hung up.

**~Kingdom Hearts~**

After she hung up, I took off my ring and set it in my tiny white jewelry box. _Just in case._ I walked to the park, my cell phone in my hand and the key chain dangling. I saw Xion come into view.

"Hey." I told her.

"Hey."

"So, what was it that you wanted to talk about?" I asked her.

"Roxas."

"Oh, what about-"

"I love him." She said bluntly.

"What?"

"I'm in love with Roxas." She repeated.

"But-" I started.

"And I'm going to take him from you. We're rivals now."

**~Kingdom Hearts~**

_What. Just. Happened? 'I'm in love with Roxas.' But- but she rejected him, and just friends… Oh man… I have to tell Roxas! Wait, if I tell him, will he somehow realize that he still has feelings for her?_ She just stood there for a moment.

"When did-" I started.

"Not long after he asked me out. I regretted it, saying no. But I can tell, Roxas still has feelings for me left inside in him. He's only with you as a replacement."

Roxas would _never_ do that. He loves _me_." I told her, clenching my fists.

"So he says." She answered a smirk across her face. "But he said the exact same thing to me two years ago."

"But that was two years ago. _I'm_ with Roxas now."

"Sweetie," She began, crossing her arms, "Roxas never stopped loving me and he _will never_ stop loving me. He'll realize it soon enough." When she said that, the memories of every time Roxas told me he loved me rushed over me. _I love you Naminé…_

"Liar! Roxas _may_ have loved you in the past, but he loves _me_ now." I told her, starting to get angry. Her smile faded for a moment, but she recovered quickly.

"Hmmm…" She thought to herself. Her gaze moved to my phone. "Roxas gave you that?" She was obviously referring to the key chain.

"Maybe." I replied, starting to back away.

"Cute." She laughed. "_Very_ cute."

"What…?" I trailed off, not completing my thought.

"Roxas has given me thousands of gifts. Much more… expensive than _that_."

"That…" She walked towards me. "Stay away!" I warned.

"It's just so…" She muttered, touching the key chain lightly. "Cute." And with that, she yanked the key chain from my phone.

"What are you doing?" I demanded. Roxas _gave that to me!_ She twirled it on her finger and laughed. "Give it back!"

"Oops." She said, the key chain slipping from her fingers into the rushing river below us.

"NO!" I yelled, leaning against the fence where it had fallen.

"It was an accident. I'm _sooo_ sorry." She laughed. NO! _Roxas gave that to me! Roxas gave that to me!_ I climbed over the fence and jumped into the strong current.

"What are you doing?" She yelled. I hit the water, _hard_. The water carried my body back and forth, pushing me in different directions. _Where is it! Where's the key chain?_

"You're being stupid! It's just a key chain!" She screamed at me.

"Roxas gave that to me!" _Where is it? Where is it?_

**A/N: I'm SOOOO sorry for the short chapter guys! But the next chapter's going to be super interesting so keep a look out for it! I feel kind of bad, writing this chapter. I made Xion a total bitch! I'm sorry Xion . But I need someone to be the 'evil girl who wants to take away Roxas' and Xion was the only one I could really use. I just want to say thanks to everyone for reading this far! I never knew this story would be so long! And thanks for 100+ reviews! MY first time getting over 100 reviews on a story! I love you guys so much! Thanks for reading and please review!**


	16. Forgotten

**Disclaimer: I don't own kingdom hearts or the characters, I just wrote this story based off it.**

**A/N: Okay, next chapter! After this, the updates will be slower because I'm typing AND writing. Not just typing what I have in my notebook. But this story should probably be finished this summer! I have everything planned out; I just need to write it down. I think that I'll have about 25 or 30 chapters (something around that). Thanks again to everyone who reviewed, read, alerted, and favorited. I love you guys! This one is dedicated to IDoEnjoyAnime. I bet you guys are wondering 'How come you always dedicate chapters to her?' It's because she's awesome. Reviews my stories. And actually TALKS to my out of fan fiction. So there, haters! JK, I love all my fans equally. Wait, do I even have fans O.O ? **

**Oh yeah, that reminds me. Xion?**

**Xion: What?**

**Me: I have a message for you.**

**Xion: From who?**

**Me: Nami the writer.**

**Xion: I don't know who that is. What's it say?**

**Me: It reads "DIE XION DIE." **

**Xion: That's kind of immature. Maybe I should use my key blade and chop her head off like a heartless. That would be fun.**

**Me: That's not very nice.**

**Xion: Yeah well, I'm not very nice.**

**Me: We can see that.**

**Xion: *Summons key blade* Where's she hiding?**

**Me: In the review page. But don't kill her.**

**Xion: Why not?**

**Me: Cause then I'll have one less reviewer.**

**Xion: And you call me cold…**

**Chapter Sixteen-**

**Forgotten**

**By: Gatorgirl1999**

I pulled my arms through the water, trying to keep by body up for air. The key chain would be long gone by now. But I never gave up. _Maybe it's stuck in a rock or the sand…_ I would tell myself. _It's still nearby, it has to be!_

"You're being stupid!" Xion screamed. I ignored her. I was getting into deep water and it was getting harder to swim. The water was ice cold and I couldn't feel my body as I kicked through the water. I suddenly saw a flash of light in the water. It had to be the key chain! It appeared to be stuck between two rocks. I swam down, trying to reach the bottom. My hand was almost there when my body froze. I bit my lip and tried to swim back up for air. But the water was deep. Too deep.

I felt myself reaching up and up, but never getting to above the water. Everything was blurry and I felt myself slam into something hard. Then… nothing…

**~Kingdom Hearts~**

I wake up. But my eyes won't open. I hear voices but I don't understand what they're saying. _Am I dead…?_ I try to open my eyes. But I can't. I try _really_ hard. _Wake-up!_ I tell myself. But I find myself drifting back to sleep.

"Naminé!"

**~Kingdom Hearts~**

I wake-up again in darkness. There are no voices this time. Is it always like this when you dies? I feel something hot hit my face. Is it water? No, it's salty… It makes my heart feel heavy. And then I hear it; a voice. A familiar voice.

"Naminé, please wake-up." Who is it? Whose voice is it? Why are they crying? I want to wake up, I really do. But I can't.

**~Kingdom Hearts~**

It's quiet again, the next time I wake-up. This time, there are new voices. They're female voices. One's yelling something I can't understand and the other's crying. But who's crying and who's yelling? Or maybe they're doing both…

**~Kingdom Hearts~**

I wake-up to darkness. But this darkness is different. I can see a light. Not a bright light. A dim one. It doesn't move, and I don't move. I move my eyes. My body feels soar all over. And I suddenly realize that I'm awake. _Really_ awake. I sit up in the bed and look around me. A single lamp in front of me is on. _That was the source of the light…_ I pull my hand through my hair and notice two things. One: my hair was a tangled mess and it felt as though it hadn't been washed for some time. Two: it hurt like crazy.

"Oww…" I muttered. I was not alone in the dark room.

"Naminé?" Why did that name sound so familiar? I didn't say anything and it was too dark to make out the figure. It was obviously a male though. I put my hands to his face.

"Who are you?"

**~Kingdom Hearts~**

"Who are you?" I asked the figure. I felt the muscles in his face tighten.

"You don't remember me?"

"Do I… know you?" I questioned. _Who was this person?_

"It's me, Roxas, your boyfriend."

"B-b-b-boyfriend?" I jumped back. "I have a boyfriend?"

"You really don't remember me?" He asked in a worried tone.

"I-I'm sorry!"

"Well…" He sighed. "That sucks."

"Are you really my boyfriend?"

"Yeah."

"I'm sorry. It's just… I would never forget my own boyfriend." I started. "You- this must be a mistake. You've got the wrong person. I'm sure your girlfriend is looking for you."

"Ugh." He muttered. "Naminé." And something in the back of my mind snapped. _I love you._

"Ahhh!"I yelled, covering my ears.

"Naminé?"

"No! STOP!" I screamed. "Don't say that name!" _To… many…memories! My head hurts!_

"Naminé, are you okay?"

"No, don't come any closer!" I demanded, pushing him away.

"Naminé!"

"STOP IT!"

"Naminé please listen to me!" He pleaded. _You're more important…_

"Why are you doing this to me?" I sobbed. Don't make my heart hurt…

"Naminé…" He said, grabbing my wrist. And then he hugged me.

"S-stop it."

"Tell me you don't like it and I will."

"I…" I choked out. "I don't know." It was so confusing. I wanted to bring him closer and push him away at the same time. And we just stayed like that. In each other's arms.

"L-let go." I whimpered.

"Say it and I will."

"I-I can't… Let go of me."

"How could you forget me?" He told me quietly. By now, my heart was jumping around in my chest and the heart rate machine **(A/N: What's it called?)** was beeping to a point where I starting freaking out.

"We're going to get in trouble!" I squeaked. But what I said had no affect on him.

"I thought you were going to die. I really did." I was quiet. "And I was happy when you woke-up. The first thing I thought was 'She's okay'. But-" He didn't finish his sentence. _You're so light…_ So many memories were rushing over me, I couldn't understand them. But… I liked it. I liked it when he held me.

"It feels… weird." _My stomach feels swirly…_

"Naminé…"

"Roxas stop!" I pushed him away and he hit the floor with a hard thud.

"Naminé! Do you remember me?"

"W-what?" I stuttered.

"You said my name!"

"Umm…"

"This is good. You really scared me there for a second." He laughed.

"Uh, yeah." I laughed along. "I'm just gonna go…"

"Huh, where?" He asked, standing up.

"Uh, the bathroom." I answered, starting towards the door.

"There's a bathroom in this room." He told me.

"OH, umm… I'm just gonna-" I said, inching towards the door. And I ran for ir.

"Naminé!"

"Stay away from me you weirdo!" I yelled, running through the hall.

"Naminé!"

**A/N: Does this make a bad person XD? I feel so bad for Roxas .**

**Me: Sorry Roxas.**

**Roxas: Naminé doesn't remember me :(**

**Me: Yeah well… it's Xion's fault… so go slice her or something -_-**

**Roxas: But Xion's my friend…**

**Me: Do you WANT the reviews to kill you?**

**Roxas: You're the one who wrote it!**

**Me: Look out for the next chapter! And review please :P**

**Roxas: And let Naminé remember me!**

**Naminé: Remember who?**

**Roxas: Me, Roxas!**

**Naminé: Umm, who are you?**

**Roxas: NO!**

**Me: Bye! *Waves*  
**


	17. Remember Me

**Disclaimer: I don't own kingdom hearts or the characters, I just wrote this story based off it.**

**A/N: Chapter 17 is here here here! This time, I have nothing already written so I have no idea exactly how this chapter will turn out. So just bear with me. I can't believe that I really have 140 reviews! That makes me so happy! Thank you for everyone who reviewed, even if only one time! And an extra thanks to those who continued to review. I love you guys! And sorry about this being two days late! Enjoy~**

**Chapter Seventeen-**

**Remember Me**

**By: Gatorgirl1999**

"Naminé!" But I kept running and I could hear him running after me.

"Leave me alone!" I screamed. People gave strange faces as we ran through the hallway.

"Naminé, listen to me!"

"I said-" I stopped mid sentence. "Eh?" And I felt myself falling.

"Naminé!" My body was pushed and I slammed into a wall. Then, a thud.

"W-what…?" I stuttered. "What just happened?" I got my soar body up off the ground. And then I screamed.

"ROXAS!"

**~Kingdom Hearts~**

"Oh my god!" I screamed. "Somebody help!"

"What? What's going on? What happened?" A nurse said, coming up to me.

"It's all my fault." I sobbed. "He- he pushed me out of the way. And, and- he fell! He fell down the stairs. Oh my god."

"Somebody, get a stretcher, quick!" She yelled. Two men ran to get a stretcher and the nurse walked down the stairs. "He's still alive." I just continued to sob into my hands.

"It's all my fault…"

**~Kingdom Hearts~**

"Is he going to be okay?" I choked as they ran through the hallways with him on the stretcher.

"Only time will tell. You have to go. You can't go farther than this." She explained, going through a set of doors.

"But-"

"I'm sorry." And they took him away.

**~Kingdom Hearts~**

I was escorted back to my room and told that the next time I left, that they would lock the door and not let me have any visitors. I pushed the button next to my bed.

"Hello?" A voice called.

"Yes, may I have my meal now?" I asked weakly.

"We'll bring it to you right away." About 5 minutes later, a nurse brought me a tray with food on it.

"Thanks." I told her quietly. She started to walk away. "Wait."

"Yes?" She asked sweetly, turning around.

"I need a knife. To cut my chicken."

"Okay, one second." I kept my eyes on the door.

"Here you go." She said, smiling and leaving the room. She shut the door behind her and I looked at my tray. _It's my fault… that he got hurt._ I set my tray on the floor and picked up the knife. I looked at for a minute and then looked at the door. _If he dies… it'll be all my fault. _

"You gave her a knife? Are you an idiot! With the state she's in!" I brought the knife to my wrist. _It'll be all my fault… _And the door slammed open. "See, I told you! Naminé, give me the knife."

I shook my head.

"Sweetie, the knife."

"No!" I yelled.

"Give me the knife!"

"Don't come any closer!" I cried, sticking out the knife. My hands shook as I pointed the knife at the woman. She looked me in the eyes.

"Just calm down, and put the knife down." She said softly, coming closer.

"No! D-don't come any closer!" I demanded. "I'll, I'll hurt you!" She inched towards me.

"I don't think you will." She answered quietly. I looked at her for a moment.

"What if he dies? If he dies, it'll be all my fault. I don't even know him… But I don't want him to die. I really don't want him to die!" I sobbed.

"Honey…" Hot tears were streaming down my face and I dropped the knife, it hitting the floor with a _clank_. I brought my hands to my face.

**~Kingdom Hearts~**

"How's she doing?"

"She's asleep." But I wasn't. My eyes were closed, but I was wide awake. They walked into the room and sat next to my bed.

"Naminé?" I didn't answer. It was quiet. After a minute of silence, I answered.

"Yes?" I asked quietly

"I, I thought you were asleep."

"I'm awake." I told him, my eyes still closed.

"Why won't you open your eyes?" I didn't answer. "Naminé?"

"Still awake." I muttered.

"You may not remember me, but-" He started.

"I remember you, some things. Dad."

"I'm glad you're okay." And he cried. I opened my eyes.

"I'm sorry." I told him, taking his hand. And I cried with him.

**~kingdom Hearts~**

"Naminé?" This time, I was lying in my bed, my eyes open and staring at the ceiling. It was a girl. She looked around my age and has curly brown hair. I looked at her.

"Sorry." I mumbled. "I don't-"

"Remember. Yeah, I heard." She laughed weakly. Silence. "Can I… sit with you?"

"Sure." She took a seat next to my bed. Silence again.

"Umm, I got you some flowers. And a card." She said, finally breaking the silence. I looked at the tulips in her hands.

"My favorite." I whispered.

"Yeah. So you remember some things?" I didn't say anything.

"I'm tired." I told her.

"Oh yeah, sorry." She answered, setting the card and flowers on the table. She started to walk away.

"Don't leave." I grabbed her wrist.

"Okay." And I feel asleep.

**~Kingdom Hearts~**

When I woke up, the girl was gone and the flowers and the card were still on the table. I picked the card up. On the front was a picture of a sketch book with _To: Naminé_ written on it. I opened it and read it.

**When You're Not Here**

When you are ill,  
our sun goes under a cloud.  
Your presence in our lives  
is such a bright joy  
that everything seems in shadow  
when you're not here.  
When you aren't feeling well,  
we feel the lack  
of your glowing energy  
and contagious vitality.  
When you are sick  
we feel incomplete,  
like a jigsaw puzzle  
with a missing piece;  
Please rest,  
take good care of yourself,  
and feel better.  
We miss you  
and want you back.

Get well soon.

_By Joanna Fuchs_

_Love, Kairi and Olette :P_

I closed the card and got a piece of tape, taping it to the side of my bed and smiling.

**A/N: Whoa, super intense chapter! I apologize again for the two-day delay and I hope that you all liked this chapter. Please review. And thanks for reading!**


	18. The Note Under My Window

**Disclaimer: I don't own kingdom hearts or the characters, I just wrote this story based off it.**

**A/N: Okay, chapter eighteen! I can't believe the story has gotten his far XD. I have a lot planned so please be patient with updates. Also, I would like everyone who reviews to please give me a word. Any random word, because that's what helps me write. So if you do, thank you! Hope you like the chapter. And please vote in the poll on my profile! Enjoy~**

**Chapter Eighteen-**

**The Note Under My Window**

**By: Gatorgirl1999**

After staying at the hospital for a week, I was allowed to go home. I still could only remember little things, like what my favorite thing was eat and where I lived.

"Just rest, I'll delay your lessons until you feel better." My father told me. I just nodded. When I got to my room, I just stood and stared. It seemed somewhat familiar. I plopped on my bed and sighed. _I wonder how he's doing… What was his name again?_ I thought to myself for a moment. _Oh well, I'll remember sooner or later… right?_

I stared up at my ceiling. I dug in my pocket and brought out the card I had gotten from the brown haired girl. She told be her name was Olette. She was with that other girl… Kairi…

_"Hey Naminé! It's me again. I brought one of my friends. Her name's Kairi. You may not remember her, but she's super nice. I'm sure we'll all become friends all over again." She told me, smiling. I sat up in my hospital bed._

_"Hi Kairi." I said weakly._

_"Hey." She just waved._

_"Thanks for the card." I replied._

_"Oh, Kairi picked it out." Olette said, setting a bag she had in her hands down._

_"What's that?" I asked her, getting interested._

_"It's an early birthday present. Ta-da!" She laughed, bringing out a cake._

_"Whoa! It's so pretty!" _

_"Me and Kairi made it." She explained, setting it on the table next to me._

_"ACTUALLY, I made it." Kairi started. "She just put the sprinkles on." I laughed._

_"Happy 16__th__ birthday Naminé!" They sang together._

"Happy birthday." I whispered to myself, falling asleep.

**~Kingdom Hearts~**

I woke up in the darkness of my room and sat up. It was 6:30 A.M and I was hungry. I didn't eat too much at the hospital. I got off my bed and walked down the stairs, noticing that some lights were on.

"Hello?" I called. I heard movement in the kitchen.

"You're up early." My dad's voice said.

"Yeah, I'm hungry." I explained.

"Well there's cereal in the pantry. I'll be at work if you need me." He told me, taking his suitcase with him and heading for the door. "Are you sure you'll be okay, because I can always take the day-"

"I'll be fine."

"Okay." He sighed. "Try and get some more rest, you need it." I nodded. And he left.

**~Kingdom Hearts~**

_"Olette?" _

_"Yeah?"_

_"Is he going to be okay?" Silence._

_"I don't know." _

_"I don't want him to die." I said, crying._

_"Neither do I." Silence._

_"It's my fault. He did it to save me."_

_"It's not your fault. He did it because he loves you."_

_He… loves me. What's it like… to be loved… and to love someone…? I wonder…_

**~Kingdom Hearts~**

All of a sudden, I didn't feel hungry anymore. I walked back upstairs to my room. I looked out my window. Nothing. Everything was still and quiet. I walked over to and sat on the window bench. And stared, stared out the window. And then I saw something. A piece of paper, stuck under my window. I stared at it for a moment, wondering how in the world it could have gotten there. So I opened the window, my curiosity growing. It was a regular piece of notebook paper, neatly folded, with my name on it. _Naminé_. I closed my window and gazed at the piece of paper which I held in my hand. I was unsure whether to open it or put it back. It was a few minutes before I came to a decision. I opened it. It was letter.

_Dear Naminé,_

_Just wanted to wish you a happy birthday. I hope you liked the Valentine's Day presents I got you. I really hope you didn't find this TOO soon before your birthday._ _I just wanted to let you know that I have one last gift for you. So come to me as soon as you get this. _

_I love you,_

_Roxas._

**~Kingdom Hearts~**

I stared at the letter for a couple minutes. Then I folded it back up and stuck it under the window. _His name was Roxas… _

**~Kingdom Hearts~**

"I can't believe I'm doing this." I told myself. After I received the note, I decided that I was going to see him. I was going to see Roxas. I was scared. I walked out the front door of my home, and for some reason, tossing my head from left to right to make sure that no one saw me. I wasn't too sure which way the hospital was so I decided to take a train. When I entered the train, I paid my fee and got a map.

I stared at it for a while. After knowing which stop I was supposed to get off at, I set the map down in my lap and sighed. It was about twenty minutes away. I closed my eyes and let myself drift to sleep.

**~Kingdom Hearts~**

When I woke up, it was time to get off to train. I stood up, grabbed my map and climbed off the train. The hospital was relatively big and I was just in time for visiting hours. I walked into the building slowly, my body shaking from nervousness.

"May I help you?" The lady at the welcome counter asked me.

"Umm… I'm here… to see Roxas." I told her, rubbing the back of my head.

"Last name?"

"Umm, I don't know his last name." I answered quietly. She looked at me kind of weird.

"Let's see…" She replied, scanning her computer. "Ah. Lucky you. We only have one Roxas checked in. Room 101. Right down the hall."

"Thank you." I mumbled walking away.

"Wait."

"Y-yes?" I asked nervously.

"You have to sign-in." She explained.

"Oh, sorry." I walked back to the counter and she handed me a clipboard.

"Just put your first and last name and the time."

"Okay." I picked up a pen and wrote: _Naminé_ and _8:30 A.M. _I handed back the clipboard.

"You forgot your last name."

"I don't know my last name." I explained quietly. She gave me another strange look and sighed.

"Just go." I nodded and walked away.

"Naminé?"

**A/N: I have no idea when I will next update because I'm going to be super busy this summer. So I might not finish the story this summer after all :( Sorry guys. Anyway, thanks for reading and please review.**


	19. Kissed

**Disclaimer: I don't own kingdom hearts or the characters, I just wrote this story based off it.**

**A/N: Hello everyone! Gator-Chan here again. This chapter came out a lot faster than I thought. I wasn't sure when this was to come out because of how busy I was. And I just got back from vacation this Saturday… I was scared I was NEVER going to get to write it. I'm sorry it took so long! And REMEMBER, I type as I write so I have NO idea how this will turn out. Will, I mean, I have an idea, but I'm exactly sure how it's going to go. If you know what I mean. Anyway, enjoy this chapter that may or may not be sucky. **

**Chapter Nineteen-**

**Kissed**

**By: Gatorgirl1999**

"Naminé?"

I tossed my head to where the voice was coming from. It was a guy. Another one. Not another 'boyfriend' I hope.

"Do I… know you?" I questioned. He stared at me for a moment.

"Is this about what I did last time? Because if it is, I'm sorry."

"Umm, I don't… understand." I replied, a confused expression spread across my face. He looked at me, staring into my eyes for a couple seconds.

"Okay, what's going on?"

"I-I'm just here to see Roxas." I said quietly, dropping my head.

"Yeah… me too." He said. "Are you guys going out?"

"I don't really know." I admitted, fiddling with my fingers.

"Oh… so you're not dating? Anyone?"

"No… I'm not."

"Hey Naminé! And… Demyx?" Olette's voice said behind me. "What are you guys doing here?"

"I came to see Roxas." We said together.

"Oh, sorry." I mumbled, embarrassed.

"So, what are you doing here Olette?" Demyx asked.

"Same reason as you guys." Olette turned to me and whispered, "Shouldn't you be resting?"

"No." I said automatically. Demyx looked at me. As did Olette. "I mean... I'm fine, really." Neither of them looked convinced.

"Whatever." Olette replied, ignoring the awkwardness. "We gonna see him or what?"

"Wait." I said, tugging on Olette's sleeve as she started to walk away.

"Yeah?"

"What if he's awake?" I whispered. Olette pondered over the situation for a moment.

"You stay here," She concluded. "I'll see if he's awake."

"Okay." I answered softly.

"You coming Demyx?" Olette questioned, not even turning around.

"I think I'll stay with Naminé." He told her. Olette just rolled her eyes and sighed.

"Fine. But don't come in 'till I say. Got it?" We nodded and she entered the room. She came back as fast as she went in. "He's asleep."

"Then let's go." I said, walking ahead of them.

"What's with Naminé?" Demyx whispered to Olette. "She's acting really weird."

"You didn't know?" She whispered back.

"Know what?"

"I'm right here you know." I sighed. Olette and Demyx gave innocent faces. I rolled my eyes and continued into the room.

"So what happened?" Demyx asked.

"She lost her memories." Olette replied sadly.

"_All_ of them?"

"All of them." She confirmed. I ignored their conversation. _Still here…_ I said in my head.

"So what's the deal with her and Roxas?" I stopped walking.

"I don't know. I mean, they were dating… oh I don't even know anymore."

"So, she's _not_ taken?" He asked again.

"Demyx!" She hissed, elbowing him in the ribs.

"What!" He defended.

"Leave Naminé alone! I swear, mess with her and I will _kill_ you." She threatened. That made Demyx go quiet.

"Fine." He muttered. We all stood in the small room and it went quiet. No one said anything.

"Well anyway…!" Olette said, breaking the silence. "I just came to stop by and check on Roxas… so I'll be going. Come on Demyx."

"But we just got here!"

"I said COME ON." She glared.

"Y-yeah. I have to be somewhere anyway…" He replied, leaving the room.

"Thought so." She muttered. "See you Naminé!" She left the room after Demyx before I had time to say anything back to her.

"Umm… okay." I replied, rubbing the back of my head with confusion. The room was silent once more and I made my way over to the door, and closed it. I stared at him, his body perfectly still. He looked so peaceful and all I could do was stare.

I was utterly confused beyond all means. But I felt relief when I saw him sleeping soundly in his bed. It was as if a heavy weight had been lifted off my chest. I realized then that I did have _some _type of feelings for Roxas. But I wasn't exactly sure on which kind yet. I was glad to be alone with Roxas, even if he was asleep.

"Roxas?" It was stupid to call his name, knowing that he was fast asleep. I got no answer. _Duh, stupid Naminé… why would he answer? He's asleep…_

I made my way over to his bed. The room was still.

"Roxas?" I whispered again. No answer. I slowly climbed on the bed, laid next to him and rested my head on the pillow, my body facing Roxas. I scooted over a little closer and pulled my hand through his spiky blond hair. I was so close that out bodies were touching. It felt weird. Not a bad weird. A weird weird. I suddenly felt an arm wrap around me and Roxas pulled me as close as we could get to each other. "Rox-"

And he did something unexpected. He kissed me. I know that everyone kept saying that we were dating but this kiss felt like a_ first_ kiss. I didn't struggle. I didn't respond. I just laid there.

"Roxas!" I gasped. He kissed me again. And again. And again. And again.

"S-someone's gonna see…" I stammered. He ignored my comment and rested his forehead against mine. I was breathing fast and my heart pounded hard in my chest. "Roxas?" And he was asleep once more.

**A/N: Hmm… still not sure when I will update again. I tried to make this a sweet chapter… but I failed -_- . Oh well…. The next 2 or 3 chapters will become a little more intense so keep an eye out for the next chapter! I always like reviews :P Oh yeah, I'm going to be updating Namnapped and Sacrifice soon so look out for that too! And sorry for the shortness and lateness of the chapter. Forgive me. Goodbye for now.**


	20. I Hate Him

**Disclaimer- I don't and will never own Kingdom Hearts or its characters.**

**A/N: So… chapter twenty is here. Yay ^ ^ …. I know it took FOREVER. And I have no excuse other than writer's block and laziness. So I'm really sorry :/ It may be short… I don't know. It looks different when I write it in my workbook.**

**Chapter Twenty-**

**I hate him**

**By: Gatorgirl1999**

"Whoa whoa whoa. He _kissed_ you?" Kairi asked me. "So like… sleep kissing? That's so weird."

"Yeah." I told her. "I haven't visited him since."

"That's understandable…" She said. "I mean… maybe his body just _reacted_ to you."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I guess his body just is used to being around in touching you."

"You mean like a reflex?"

"Sorta…" She thought it over for a moment.

"But what should I do? He might not even _remember_ kissing me…"

"Good point. He didn't say anything during it, right?" She waited for a response. I nodded and she continued. "It's possible… he should be leaving the hospital any day now. Maybe you should talk to him."

"No way!" I said. "It's to embarrassing after all that's happened."

Kairi was quiet for a moment, pondering the situation.

"Well, you don't have to talk to him face to face. Just call or text him."

"W-what?" I stammered.

"Here." Kairi said, handing me my phone.

"What am I supposed to say? 'Oh hey Roxas. I was just wondering if you remember kissing me yesterday?' Yeah right."

"Well don't ask him directly!" She huffed.

"Then what do I _say_?"

Kairi was getting really frustrated. I could tell."

"Just text a 'hello' and go from there." She insisted as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. My hands were shaking.

"What he's still mad at me from before?" I said, setting my phone down.

_It's my fault he got hurt…_

"Stop making excuses and go see him!" Kairi yelled, snatching my phone and throwing it at the wall.

"Hey! What happened to texting him?" I complained, reaching for my phone. Kairi blocked the way.

"If you go see him in person, you can't chicken out." She explained. "And you're not getting your phone back until you see him."

"That's not fair!"

"Yeah well… life sucks like that." She replied, rolling her eyes.

"Give me my phone." I said, sticking out my hand.

"Not until you talk to him." She crossed her arms, ignoring my hand. I brought my arm back to my side with frustration.

"Fine."

"Good girl." She patted my shoulder with a smile.

**~Kingdom Hearts~**

"One… two… three!" I didn't move. Okay, next time. I'll get it next time. "One… two… three!" I still didn't move. "Dang it!"

"Um… may I help you?" A voice from the other side of the door asked. The lady. It was the same lady I saw at the front desk yesterday.

"Uhh…"

"Oh, it's _you._" A flicker of annoyance crossed her face. "Do you need something?"

"Umm…"

"If it's about the boy you went to see yesterday, he isn't here."

"He isn't h-? I mean… I don't know what you're talking about."

"_Obviously_." She sighed. "He checked out this morning."

"Oh, okay. Bye!" I yelled, leaving the front of the hospital building.

"Strange girl…"

**~Kingdom Hearts~**

_I _knew _it._ I told myself, biting my lower lip. The only place he could be is his house. I found out from Kairi that he lives right across from me. I could see his house from my bedroom window. He had to be there. Where else could he be? It was Friday afternoon and I was up in my bedroom while Kairi and Olette were at school. The lady said he checked out this morning and he's probably in no condition to go to school.

Meaning, he's home. Right across from me. It wasn't just about the phone. It was what was _in_ the phone. There were pictures. Millions of memories stuffed into one tiny cell phone. I was the only one who knew about the pictures in the phone. I would look at them every night, and try really hard to remember.

The doctors said not to try so hard, to just let the memories come back on their own. But how could I? How could I do nothing while everyone was so worried about me? I want to remember. I really do. I glanced out my window and sighed. _I have to see him. What if brings back my memories? What if it doesn't? Okay, I'll do it. _I told myself, walking over to my door.

But I stopped. _What if… What if he kisses me again?_ I say in my head, bringing my fingers to my lips and blushing. I shook my head. He w-won't. It was an accident. An accident. He didn't mean to kiss me. It just… happened. But what if he wants to? Oh my god, what should I do?

"I'll just call-" _Crap_. _No phone._ _And dad's at work_ (not that he'd be much help anyway)._ But if Roxas really was my boyfriend_, _wouldn't he be the best person to see if I wanted my memories back? Oh my god. What if his parents are home? What should I say? Do they even know about our relationship? Do we EVEN have a relationship? I cant do this alone. But Kairi and Olette are at school. What do I do? What SHOULD I do?_

I looked out my window again. The note. The note Roxas had given me. The day I found it under my window was just a few days before. And it _would _give me an excuse for seeing him. I walked over to my window.

"_Move over."_

"_Be careful!"_

_A memory. An old one. He was here. In my room._ But the memory slipped away as fast as it had come. I shook my head. _What was that? I remembered… for a second. I have to get my memories back._

**~Kingdom Hearts~**

I was in front of his house. It felt weird. _Really_ weird. An uncomfortable weird. I was pacing back and forth in front of his door.

_Go in._

_Don't go in._

_Go in._

_Don't go in._

The door opened.

"Can I help you?" A woman asked.

"Oh uh-"

"Oh! Naminé! Are you here to see Roxas?" I just stared at her. She was tall and thin, her milky brown hair tied back in a neat ponytail, smiling at me. This must be Roxas's mom.

"Whoa." I whispered. She was so pretty.

"Huh?" She gave me a confused look and I quickly responded to avoid any misunderstandings.

"Oh, yeah I am." I told her.

"That's nice, but shouldn't you be at school?"

Wow she's late.

"I'm homeschooled now." I explained to her.

She must not know about me losing my memoires.

"Oh. Well, why don't you come on in?" She asked me, stepping back and opening the door all the way. No going back now.

"Okay."

The house was quit large and beautifully decorated. Each room had it's own shade (of a different color). The hallway was filled with pictures, mostly of Roxas and another person I didn't recognize. I was going to ask who it was, but I changed my mind.

"You have a beautiful home." I told her, smiling.

"Oh, why thank you Naminé. You're such a sweet heart." She laughed, heading into the kitchen. I followed. "Would you like something to drink?"

"Oh, um no thanks."

"You sure?"

I nodded.

"Hey mom, I'm home-"

"Welcome home Axel." Roxas's mother smiled.

"Why's Naminé here?" He asked, sitting his things down.

_Should I just pretend to know who he is?_

"She's here to see Roxas."

"Oh." He stared at me.

"Hey… Axel." I started.

"Suppp…" He says slowly, walking by me. "It's too bad…" He quietly adds, leaving the room.

_He knows?_

"Roxas's room is upstairs at the end of the hallway." His mom directed, unloading the dishes. I just stood there. "Are you going?"

"Oh! Yeah bye." I replied, walking out of the kitchen and into the living room.

"Something wrong?" She asked me.

I stared at the couch.

"It's nothing." I told her, walking around until I reached the steps. I slowly walk up the step and reach Roxas's door.

_Should I knock?_ I ask myself.

I lift my hand, then I stop when I hear something. I lean on the door. It's Roxas's voice and- someone else's. A girl's… It's familiar. I put my hand on the door knob and leaned closer in.

"Crap!" I yelp, falling as I accidently open the door. "I'm so sorr- Oh."

I stared at the scene in front of me.

"Naminé?"

_Were they just… kissing?_

"I…" I looked down. "I didn't mean to interrupt."

"Wait, it's not what you think- Xion and I were just-"

"Sorry." I choked, running out the door and slamming it behind me.

"Oh Naminé, how's Rox-" Axel started. I pushed him aside and ran out the front door. "Uhh…"

"Naminé!"

_Why was Roxas kissing that girl? Does that mean our kiss meant nothing? That he'll kiss anyone? Any girl?_ I collapsed on my bed and sobbed. _He's such an idiot. I hate him._ I cried into my pillow once again.

**A/N: Finally! It took forever for me to have this typed! Lol. I'm so glad I'm finally done. Just a few more chapters guys and the stories over *fake sobs* I'm gonna miss this story. I love it so much :( This is gonna sound sad but this is the longest story I've written. Yeah… sad. Whatever XD. Anyway… I hope you liked it. And BTW it's IDoEnjoyAnime's fault this was writeen with Roxas and *coughs* XION kissing. So attack her… not me XD Sorry girl. XD Ha ha. Review? Thanks for reading.**


	21. The Memories I Hold Inside

**Disclaimer- I don't and will never own Kingdom Hearts or its characters.**

**A/N: Chapter twenty-one is here. It came out a little later than I had planned, but its here. Which is good. Sorry for the long wait. I hope you enjoy reading this as much as I had writing this. This is NOT the last chapter. I will have about four more. Maybe more. Enjoy~**

**Chapter Twenty-One**

**The memories I hold inside**

**By: Gatorgirl1999**

"What. The. Hell?" Kairi grunted.

I stayed quiet.

"Okay, I know Roxas has done some bad things but this has to be the worst!" She yelled, throwing a pillow at the wall. I told Kairi about what had happened and she came over immediately, hitting the ceiling. "I'm really sorry for forcing you to see him."

She sighed.

I flipped open the phone Kairi had given back to me.

"And why the hell was he kissing that Xion girl? I knew she was up to no good!"

A small tear escaped my eye and I wiped it away before Kairi could see. I looked at the 290 pictures my phone held.

_View?_

_Yes._

_Erase?_

_Yes._

_Erase all pictures?_

I hesitated.

_Yes._

_All pictures erased._ I closed my phone. Kairi continued to rant on how terrible a person was and what a bitch Xion was.

"Don't you agree Naminé?" She asked me. "Naminé?"

"Huh? Uh yeah." I said quietly. I didn't even hear half of what she had just said. I stared out my bedroom window. I took out the note I had placed in my pocket earlier.

"What's that?" Kairi questioned, tilting her head slightly.

"Nothing important." I said just above a whisper, ripping it in pieces and throwing it on the floor.

Kairi didn't say anything.

"Naminé!" Olette yelled, slamming the door to my room against the wall. "Guess what?"

"Olette. It's not really a good time to-" Kairi started.

"No! It's important!" Olette interrupted.

"It's gonna have to wait-" Kairi sighed.

"NO! It's really important!" She interrupted again.

"Stop interrupting me!" She yelled at Olette, smacking the top of her head.

"Okay, ow! And it is important! I found something!" She said, jumping up and down.

"What is it?" I asked her quietly, shifting a bit from my position.

"I found it by the lake in the sand. It looks exactly like the one Roxas gave you!" She told us, a small keychain dangling from her outstretched hand. I stared at it.

"Oh my god." Kairi whispered, taking it from Olette and flipping it over. "_To Naminé. Je t'aime_. I love you."

Something was tugging at the back of my mind. Something I was supposed to remember. Something important… Something I needed to know. Kairi tossed it to me. I rolled the small object back and forth in my hand.

"Naminé?"

"I can't believe it." I whispered.

"Naminé?"

"_Come on Naminé? Pleassse?"_

"_Roxas!"_

"_Roxas, it's you!"_

"_Did you kiss?"_

"_Fine! But I'll just tell Hayner that you still sleep with a stuffed animal!"_

"_Naminé!"_

"_Holy crap Naminé! You scared the shit out of me!"_

"_I knew you liked him!"_

"_I promise I'll never leave you again…"_

"_I was serious when I said I loved you you know."_

"Naminé, are you okay?"

_"Is that a hickey?" He yelled. I slapped my hand to my neck._

"_Move over."_

"_Be careful!"_

"_Are you cheating on me?"_

_"Just one more box, I swear." He laughed._

_"Sweetie," She began, crossing her arms, "Roxas never stopped loving me and he __will never__ stop loving me. He'll realize it soon enough."_

"I remember…" I stared at it again.

"Huh?"

"I remember!"

"Seriously?" Olette squealed.

"Oh my god. I can't believe it. How could I forget?"

"Naminé…" Kairi began, putting a hand on my shoulder, "It wasn't your fault."

"It was her! It was Xion! She threw my… the keychain Roxas gave me into the river! I had to get it! I can't believe its okay. I thought I'd never see it again." I squeezed Olette. "You're amazing Olette!"

"Uhh… thanks." She blushed.

"I have to tell Roxas!" I stopped.

"Naminé…"

"I… forgot. He… and Xion…" I cried a little inside. "I know I forgot but why would Roxas…"

I shook my head.

"Naminé… Boys are all jerks. Even Roxas. It's just-" Kairi started.

"There's no way." I said.

"Naminé…"

"He would never kiss Xion. Something's up." I told her, putting on a coat. "I have to see him."

"Wait. Naminé. I know Roxas is a good guy and all but what if he-"

"Kairi." I stopped her. "I trust him. I know Roxas better than anyone. There has to be an explanation."

"But what if there isn't Naminé? What if there isn't an explanation?"

I just looked at her.

"There is. There has to be." I whispered.

**~Kingdom Hearts~**

"Oh Naminé. Back again?"

"Yeah." I answered softly. "Is Roxas home?"

"Oh. Actually, he just left. I think he went looking for you." His mom said.

"Ohh…"

"You can wait inside if you want." She told me, letting me in once more. "You ran out the last time. Is everything okay?"

"Oh yeah." I lied. "I just… forgot something." I gave a smile and she returned one.

"You can wait up in his room if you want." She says, walking down the hallway back to the kitchen.

"Okay." I responded, slowly climbing up the stairs and setting my coat down. Axel wasn't home either. I looked around Roxas's room. It looked the same as it had a few months ago. Roxas's room was pretty large and for some reason, I had a sudden urge to lie on the floor. I laid my small body on the center of the floor under the fan.

I watched the fan spin around continuously. I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket but I ignored it. I turned over on my stomach after getting dizzy from staring at the fan so long and closed my eyes. I was tired. So much had happened these past months. The keychain was still in my hand and I squeezed it, drifting slowly into a peaceful sleep I hadn't had in months. Memories floated in my head, happy to be back in their place. _I love you Roxas…_

**A/N: Here's chapter 21 everyone XD I know its short. I apologize for that. So… the stories coming close to it's end. I love this story so much :) I hope you all liked it up to now and I hope you like how it's going to end. Thanks to everyone who has supported and read this story. And a BIG thanks to all my wonderful reviewers out there. I love ya guys :)**


	22. A Forgotten Memory

**Disclaimer- I don't and will never own Kingdom Hearts or its characters.**

**A/N: Here's chapter twenty-two everyone. I really hope you like it. I'm gonna be updating the sequel a lot because this story is coming close to an end. But I cant do it right now because it's all at my moms house :/ So sorry for you having to wait on that. And thanks to those who read and review both of these stories :) I hope you enjoy~ And by the way: This chapter is dedicated to IDoEnjoyAnime. She's what made it possible. You're awesome dude :)**

**Chapter Twenty-Two**

**A Forgotten Memory**

**By: Gatorgirl1999**

I wake up to the soft sound of a moving fan. I roll over on my stomach and groan. I open my heavy eyelids. I smile something. I was a familiar scent, but it wasn't the sweet strawberries I was used to. It was Roxas's scent. I sat up immediately as the thought passed my mind. But no one was there. It was quiet. _A dream. Was it all a dream?_ I slowly made my way down the stairs.

"Hello?" I called, my body hanging over the railing.

"Naminé, you're awake." Roxas's mother smiled. I looked at her. "Your dad said you could stay over for dinner because he's going to be really late."

I didn't move.

"Where's Roxas?" I asked slowly.

She looked up at me. "Isn't he with you?" It was real. It wasn't a dream. I let my head drop a bit, my long blonde hair covering my face.

"No." I answered quietly. She didn't say anything for a moment. She struggled a bit to stay calm.

"W-why don't you go look for him…" She suggested nervously. I simply nodded and ran out the door.

**~Kingdom Hearts~**

"Roxas!" I yelled. He wasn't at my house.

"Have you guys seen Roxas?" I frantically asked Olette and Kairi.

"No… Sorry."

I muttered to myself in frustration and continued my search. _Where is he? _ And I remembered. An important memory from when we were little. When I first moved to Twilight Town. _I know where he is!_

**~Kingdom Hearts~**

"How long does it take to get from here to Destiny Islands?" I asked the man at the ticket booth, slamming my munny on the counter.

"Uh…" He seemed a bit disturbed by my sudden and demanding question. "About 2 or 3 hours."

"That's too long!" I said to myself. I shook my head with frustration.

"Young lady, you should hurry. A storms going to start soon and the trains will be closing…"

"I have to have a ticket! Please!" I begged.

He hesitated a bit and took my munny. "It's going to leave in two minutes."

"Oh thank you. Thank you, thank you THANK YOU!" I told him, taking my ticket and running to the train. He sighed and tilted his hat down a bit.

"Bless her…"

**~Kingdom Hearts~**

I tapped my foot. One… two… three… I was getting annoyed. This is taking to long. An hour had already passed and it was starting to rain. The rain hit the top of the medal train, making a clapping noise. It wasn't the most relaxing noise and I was alone on the train. A storm was staring. I ignored it and stared at the empty train, my eyes fixed on a vacant seat. _Come on…!_

**~Kingdom Hearts~**

It's now been two hours since I've gotten on this train. "How much longer?" I complained to the train worker.

"I'm sorry miss, but it's taking longer because of the storm." He started. "Maybe we should turn bac-"

"No!" I shouted. "We can NOT stop. We have to get there!"

"Y-yes."

**~Kingdom Hearts~**

"Miss, we're here. But I don't think it's safe. It looks like a hurri-" The train worker began. I ran past him, exiting the train, my hair getting soaked in only seconds. My wet hair stuck to my face as I tossed my head back and forth for Roxas.

"ROXAS!" I screamed into the storm, my hands cupped around my mouth. "Roxas where are you!"

"Miss, get back on the train!" He said, trying to drag me back, but I jerked away and ran towards the rushing ocean.

"Roxas where are you?" I cried out again. He had to be here. He had to be. Where else would he go? Before I could scream his name again, a wave crashed against me and knocked me into the hard sand. I winced at the pain and stood up again, shivering. I stepped away from the hazardous waves and back up the beach. The train was gone. I thought to myself two things: 1. That there was no turning back now that the train was gone and I was practically in the middle of a hurricane. And 2. That there was only one last place Roxas could be. And thought of the memory so many years ago that had brought me here in the first place.

**~Kingdom Hearts~**

"_Daddy! I don't wanna move!" I cried. "I like it here where we are!" _

"_Honey…" He sighed. "I promise it's gonna be okay. You're going to make a bunch of new friends."_

"_I don't wanna make new friends!" I whined. "Take me back home!"_

"_This is our home now Naminé."He said, looking at the new house he had bought. It was a strange house. It stood out from the others in the neighborhood, its monumental size was a given and it was painted a cloud white. A few bushes were planted here and there._

"_It's UGLY!" I cried out, giving a series of several sobs._

"_Naminé…" My father said, trying to calm me down. "Guess what?"_

_I looked up at him with my tear-stained face. "What?" I whimpered._

"_There's an ocean. Just an hour or two from here."_

"_An ocean?" I asked quietly._

"_Yes!" He said, giving a smile. "And you can draw a pretty picture of it like you used to do back home."_

"_There's an ocean?" I sobbed quietly._

"_Yes." He told me softly._

"…_I guess it's okay then." I said to myself, wiping my tears away. Before my father could say anything, a body about the same size as me knocked into me. I fell over._

"_Oh! Sorry!" A small boy said. "I heard there were new people living here! I had to come and see."_

_I stared at him. What a strange boy, the way his blonde hair spiked up in many directions._

"_I hear it's haunted." He whispered. I gave a soft gasp._

"_H-haunted?" I whispered back._

"_Yeah! But don't worry! I'll protect you!"He told me, taking my small hand and leading me to the steps. "I'm Roxas, what's your name?"_

"_I'm Naminé. How old are you?" I asked him._

"_Seven." He said, giving a big grin._

"_Me too!"_

**A/N: There we go! Chapter twenty-two! Not as long as I liked, but good enough :) I hoped you guys liked this chapter! I really wanted to make something happen that you guys wouldn't expect! Did you expect this? Lol. I hope not XD I should be updating soon but it all depends on how school is. So until then guys! Review?**


	23. Under the Stars

**Disclaimer- I don't and will never own Kingdom Hearts or its characters.**

**A/N: Here is chapter twenty-three guys :) I have a few plans but I'm not sure which ones to use yet lol. And I'm writing as I type so who knows which I'll go with XD. So yeah. The story will end somewhere between 25-30 chapters. I'm so happy with how far I've gotten with this story. And thanks to everyone who has read and review this. You guys are AWESOME! Enjoy~**

**Chapter Twenty-Three**

**Under the Stars**

**By: Gatorgirl1999**

_I was twelve years old. My art had improved greatly and Roxas and I were best friends. Roxas still tried to convince me that my house is haunted (which I some times believe because of all the creaking noises at night…). And I'm also best friends with Sora, Kairi, Olette and Hayner. We were a group of best friends. I never did get to go to that ocean my dad told me about when we first moved here. It was something so big; I guess I just wanted to save it for something special. It was about a week or two after my twelfth birthday when Roxas asked me. I was sitting in my front yard, quickly sketching a tree with my new sketchbook. Roxas gently tapped my shoulder._

"_Hey Naminé!" He chimed._

"_What is it Roxas?" I asked, keeping my eyes on my sketchbook._ _Almost done…_ _I told myself. _

"_I have a surprise for you." He told me, grinning._

_I sighed and looked up from my sketchbook. _

"_What is it?" I asked calmly. Roxas tended to interrupt me during my drawing sessions, and it could get a bit frustrating._

"_You have to come with me." He said. I set my pencil down and shifted a bit from my sitting position._

"_Why? What are you planning?" _

"_I can't tell you! You have to see it!" He explained, grabbing my hand and making me stand up. "Come on!"_

"_Roxas, I have to finish my pic-" I started, protesting._

"_You can finish it later. Bring your sketchbook and your color pastels."_

"_Fine." I gave in. I knew he was going to keep bothering me until I agreed, so I walked upstairs to my room and got the materials. _

"_Now close you eyes." He told me._

"_Why?" I questioned._

"_Just do it." _

_I closed my eyes and waited for something to happen. He wrapped something soft around my eyes._

"_What is this?" I said, putting my hands to my face._

"_Don't take it off!" He pulled my hands back down to my sides. "It's a blindfold. So you don't peek."_

"_Peek? Blind fold? What's going on?" I sighed._

"_You'll see!" He kept saying. _

_**~Kingdom Hearts~**_

"_Forty munny please." The man said._

"_What are doing Roxas? And why are we at the train station?" I whined._

"_How'd you know we were at the train station? Did you peek?" He asked._

"_No… I've lived her for five years. I know this is a train station Roxas." I answered, pulling my sketch book and materials to my chest._

"_Fine, I believe you." _

"_Why's it so quiet?" I asked. "It's usually crowded._

"_Not today I suppose. Probably because it's a Wednesday. But it is summer which is strange." The ticket booth man said._

"_Oh."_

"_But that's good. That means it'll only take about thirty minutes to get to-"_

"_It's a surprise!" Roxas cut in._

"_Oh, sorry. Haha." He apologized. "Here are your tickets."_

"_Thanks." He took them and dragged me onto a train. _

"_Can I take this blindfold off yet?" I questioned, moving a bit in my seat._

"_Not until we get off the train."_

"_Fine." I muttered. _

_~Kingdom Hearts~_

_After about thirty or forty minutes, the train came to a slowing stop._

"_It stopped!" I yelled, standing up._

"_Calm down Nam." Roxas laughed. "Here, let's get off the train first, okay?" I grabbed my things and ran ahead of him. "Nam, look-" I slammed into the train door. "out…"_

"_Ow!"_

"_I told you to wait!" He defended. He led me off the train. "Ready?"_

"_I've been ready Roxas. Just take the blindfold off." I sighed._

"_Okay…. Sit down first." He said, moving me over to a nearby bench. I sat down and ripped the blindfold off. I gave a soft gasp._

"_The ocean!" I squealed. The bench we were on was at the end tip of the sandy beach. The waves crashed quietly and peacefully against the shore. And the sky, the sky! It was bursting with beautiful colors due to the sunset. "I have to draw it! The perfect waves. The way the sun-" I quickly grabbed my sketchbook and pencil._

"_Naminé," Roxas chuckled. "Relax. I have the perfect spot for you. Follow me."_

_I did as he said, having a hard time passing the beautiful image and not being able to sketch it right away. I bit my bottom lip, trying to get rid of my impatience._

"_We're here." He said after about ten minutes of moving._

"_Whoa…" I whispered in awe, staring up at a large cave. "The perfect view." _

"_Had a feeling you'd like it."_

"_Oh thank you Roxas! I love you so much! You're amazing!" I said, hugging him and quickly taking out my sketchbook._

"_Uhh… no problem." He replied, looking away._

_**~Kingdom Hearts~**_

_After an hour of constant sketching and my hand moving across the paper, I stopped. _

"_Done." I sighed simply. I looked at my piece. I nodded in satisfaction. I turned and showed it to Roxas. He stared at it._

"_Is… it okay?" I asked hesitantly. _

"_I think it's beautiful." He said quietly. I blushed. _

"_Thanks Roxas." I smiled, setting my things by a nearby rock. "This place is amazing. Let's keep it a secret."_

"_A secret?" He asked._

"_Yeah. Only we can now about it." I told Roxas, lying on my back in the warm sand. The sun had gone down and it was dark, the sky covered in bright stars._

"_Not even Sora. Or Kairi. Or-"_

"_Nope." I said softly, looking up at the sky._

I ran across the beach.

"_You have to pinky promise."_

The wind was pulling me back, but I continued on.

"_We won't tell anyone."_

I saw the cave and ran faster, my heart pumping hard in my chest.

"_Not a soul." I whispered. We wrapped our pinkies around the others and I smiled._

"ROXAS!" I screamed.

"_It's kinda nice." He said, lying in the sand next to me._

"_What?"_

I ran to the front of the cave's entrance.

"_Having our own spot. Where we can be alone." He told me, his gaze up at the sky._

"_Yeah…" I agreed, looking at the stars with him._

"Roxas!"

**A/N: I'm so glad I was able to finish this today. Lol. I wasn't even going to start it XD Thank IDoEnjoyAnime That this up for you guys. And today is 911. I wanted to write something today. And I'm glad I did. Bless all the lives that were taken away on that tragic day…**


	24. Moonlit Cave

**Disclaimer- I don't and will never own Kingdom Hearts or its characters.**

**A/N: Blehhh, a slow update. I'm sorry TT~TT School has been busy and I originally lost this chapter and had to re-write it. Which is NOT fun. Trust me -_- Hmm… this story is almost over. That makes me sad. So the story will end somewhere between chapters 25-30. Just depends lol. I hope you guys like this chapter :) Enjoy~**

**Chapter Twenty-Four-**

**Moonlit Cave**

**By: Gatorgirl1999**

"Roxas!" I yelled into the cave. It was way to dark to see anything and I quickly ran into the cave, causing myself to trip over something. "Ow…what-?" I stopped dead. "R-roxas?" He was wet. Soaked. I prayed to God that he wasn't dead. I brought my ear to his chest. Still beating. Still breathing.

"What were you thinking you big idiot?" I sobbed. "Scaring the hell out of me."

"Sorry…" He muttered.

I looked at him.

"Roxas!" I gasped, hugging him; I squeezed him as hard as I could.

"Ow ow ow!" He moaned.

"Sorry!" I said, letting go of him. "Are you okay? Are you hurt?"

"I-I'm fine. I just hit my side on a rock." He told me quietly.

"Does it hurt?" I asked frantically, putting my hand on his side.

"Naminé don't-"

"Oh my god. You're bleeding!"

"Don't freak out. I'm fine." He told me, closing his eyes.

"Roxas don't close your eyes. DON'T YOU DARE DIE ON ME!" I screamed at him.

"I'm fine okay!" He yelled back.

"Liar." I whimpered. "I can tell when your in pain you know!"

"I'm going to be fine…" He repeated to himself.

"WE… we have to call someone!" I said, searching my pockets. "Where's my cell phone? I can't find it!"

"Naminé." Roxas whispered. "Calm down."

"How can I calm down?" I choked. "You're hurt. And we're stuck here. And we can't reach anyone. How am I supposed to calm down?" I was so wet; I couldn't even tell if I was crying anymore. I was freezing, and Roxas was wounded. I didn't know what to do.

"Naminé. Listen to me." Roxas said, grabbing my hands. I stopped talking. "I'm sorry. About Xion. I would never kiss her I swear."

"That's what you're thinking about right now?" I cried out. "I trust you Roxas. I know you would never cheat on me."

"I love you."

"Don't say it like you're leaving… stupid." I sobbed.

"So… you have your memories back?" He asked, changing the subject.

"…Yeah. After… a little while ago." I replied. "Olette found the key chain."

"Key chain? The one I gave you?"

"Yeah… Xion through it in the river." I said, wiping some tears from eyes.

"You mean when you-"

"Lost my memories." I completed for him. He quickly sat up, but fell back in pain. "Don't try to sit up!"

"Xion… I thought she…" He started. "She's really changed."

"Yeah…" I laughed quietly. "She likes you now." Roxas gave a look of surprise but didn't say anything for a moment.

"I can't believe I used to like her."

"Around that time… we sorta drifted apart didn't we?" I told him, sighing. "We used to be best friends. When you- when we… turned 13, we never really saw each other anymore."

He stayed quiet.

"Actually… I forgot about you. Really…" I gave a half-hearted laugh. "Isn't it silly? I forgot we even lived in the same neighborhood."

Roxas just listened, and I continued. "And we went to different middle schools. We never really saw each other anymore. I haven't visited this cave in so long."

I could hear the waves crashing against the cave, but we were safe in the back. I flipped on my back, lying next to Roxas.

"Roxas?" I asked, looking up at the cave.

"Yeah?"

"Just making sure." I said quietly. "I was scared. I thought something bad happened to you."

"I'm sorry." He told me, grabbing on to me and pulling me close. "I didn't know what to do."

"So you came here?"

"I come here a lot." He explained.

"Really?" I sat up.

"Yeah. When you and Demyx kissed. When you lost your memories." He stayed on the ground, his hurt waist restraining him.

"I'm sorry I lost my memories." I apologized, leaning over him, the tips of my hair touching the side of his face.

"It wasn't your fault." He whispered, putting his hand on the back of my head and kissing me. I have kissed Roxas many times before, but this time was the sweetest, the most innocent and the most amazing of them all. I cried a little and kissed him back.

"I love you Roxas. I love you so much." I closed my eyes, our bodies touching. "I think I loved you this whole time. I'm sorry I took so long to realize it." Roxas just laid there, his forehead against mine.

"I love you too."

"Brings me back." I said after a while of silence.

"Yeah…." He replied, gazing up at the cave.

"What were we? Eleven? Twelve?"

"Twelve." He confirmed.

"The ocean was so beautiful." I sighed. "I remember drawing a picture of it."

"I still have it." He told me.

I gave a look of surprise. "You do? I thought you threw it away!"

"Why would I throw it away?" He asked me, looking me in the face.

"I- I don't know. I just assumed- since we…" I trailed off, flustered.

"It's in my room."

"Under your bed?" I laughed.

"No. I framed it."

We were silent.

"You liked me back then?" I asked him.

Roxas blushed. "N-no!"

"Lair!" I giggled. "You had a crush on me!"

Roxas buried his face in the sand from embarrassment.

"That was four years ago." He murmured.

"I didn't know you like me that long." I said, my voice turning serious.

"I liked you since we were seven." He admitted.

"Really? When I first moved in?"

"Yeah."

"You told me my house was haunted."

"I lied." He laughed.

"What?" I was slightly annoyed. "Why?"

"Because," He started. "I wanted to protect you."

I blushed. "Well… you did a very good job. But I'm still mad at you."

"Why?"

"Because I believed you!" I was embarrassed for falling for such a stupid lie.

"I'm sorry. I didn't really think about it when I told you. I was only seven."

He stared at me.

"All is forgiven." I sighed.

He grinned. "Awesome."

"Speaking of, I was wondering…"

"What?"

"What did you promise my dad back when I was under house arrest?" I asked. He never did explain that.

He scratched his head. "Not to have sex with you."

"Then why wouldn't you kiss me?"

"Because." He sighed. "Every time I kiss you I imagine making love to you."

I gave a deep blush. "Y-you do?"

Roxas closed his eyes and looked away. "You're so tempting."

My face was red. _Really_ red. I put my head down on the sand.

"Do you still have the ring I gave to you?" He asked.

"Yeah. Why?"

"Just making sure."

We were quiet for the rest of the time. We sat in the sand, listening to the waves calm down as time went by. It was dark out, probably around ten o'clock and the stars were shining, just like the night I drew the picture. The moon was full and lit up the cave. I stared up at the sky, Roxas doing the same until we both fell asleep.

**A/N: Hmm… in case you didn't know, I don't really like to edit my chapters. I type, and then upload. Later when I get the chance, I'm going to go through all my chapters and fix the errors. And kill Roxas? Sheesh, like hell I'd do that. Haha. A couple people were like what's gonna happen next. I don't know! I usually haven't even written it yet! XD I write as I type and then upload. So who knows what shit I'll come up with. Lol. I try to update a lot but dear lord people, I have a life too. And school is getting busy. I want to try and update once every week if I can.**


	25. PS I Love You

**Disclaimer- I don't and will never own Kingdom Hearts or its characters.**

**A/N: Hmm… slow updates. Very slow. School is very busy. Gator is very lazy. Wahhh… And writer's block is not helping!**

**Chapter Twenty-Five**

**P.S. I Love You**

**By: Gatorgirl1999**

When I woke up, the sky was gone and my eyes were set to a blank ceiling. My hair was a tangled mess and I was cold. So very cold. Yet hot… _What's wrong with me? _I sat up.

"You need to rest."

It was a familiar voice. My Father's voice.

"Dad?"

He was crying.

"D-dad?"

"Are you trying to scare me Naminé? Do you know how long it took to find you?"

The memories of yesterday started to come back to me. I got out of my bed and ran to the door.

"Oh my god Roxas!"

"Naminé!" My father grabbed me by the waist and dragged me back to my bed.

"D-dad… I have to see Roxas…" I said, unable to finish my sentence. I felt… so hot.

"Naminé your sick! Now rest!"

"But… but…" I rebelled, hitting my pillow softy as he pushed me back down on the bed.

"Go to sleep." He whispered in my ear. I kicked and kicked, but my soar body soon felt pain and I stopped. I moaned in frustration. I was seconds away from slipping into a peaceful sleep when suddenly a burning sensation came up into my throat. _It… it burns!_ I ran to my bathroom and vomited into the sink.

"Naminé… you okay?" My dad called from downstairs. I slid to the floor.

"Yeah…" I mumbled, feeling the same thing again. I throw up again.

"Naminé?"

Footsteps. I was puking water now. My father opened the door and stared in shock.

"Naminé! What's wrong? Are you okay?"

"I don't know…" I puked again. "Water…"

"You must have swallowed a lot of the sea water. Here… keep getting rid of it." He told me, patting my back. After I got all of the water out of my system, I wobbled over to my bed.

"Can I see Roxas now?" I sighed.

My father hesitated before answering. "Later. Sleep first." He led me to my bed once again and I got under the covers.

"I'm tired." I whispered.

"You should be. Now go to sleep." He patted my head lightly and left, closing the door quietly behind them. My eyes felt heavy and I took out my phone. I opened it and gasped. June 20th.

"No way…" It's been four months! How long was I asleep! I clicked on new message and texted Roxas, there being no way my dad would let me leave.

**To: Roxas**

**From: Naminé**

**Message: Where are you? Come over ASAP.**

_Send. Message sent._

I reopened my phone, sending one last text.

**To: Roxas**

**From: Naminé**

**Message: P.S. I love you.**

I brought my phone to my chest and slowly start to doze off.

**~Kingdom Hearts~**

I woke up the next morning coughing. My throat burned and my nose was stuffy.

"Here's some soup to make you feel better." My dad told me, setting a bowl on my side table.

"I'm not hungry." I sniffed. He frowned.

"Naminé. You need to eat or you'll never get better."

"I don't wanna get better." I whined, rolling over and coving my face with my pillow.

"Don't say that. Now it better be gone when I come back." I moaned and he left my room sighing. I rolled over towards my side table, clutching my pillow close to my chest and stared at my phone. Nothing. I sniffled again and picked it up.

_No messages._

I threw my phone at the wall.

"Naminé? Are you okay?"

"I'm fine dad!" I yelled before he could come into my room. I decided to try and call Olette and Kairi. But no one answered. _What's going on? Is everyone okay?_

**~Kingdom Hearts~**

My dad is being stupid. He's treating me like a child and he won't let me leave my room.

"Not until you get well." He would say whenever I questioned him.

"I want to see Roxas!"

But always the same answer. _'No. Later. Not now. Sleep first…' _It was like he was hiding something from me. Like he didn't _want _me to see Roxas. And my sickness would never go away. No matter how much medicine I took, I wouldn't feel the least bit better. My symptoms would get worse each day. It was getting hard to move now.

"Where's Kairi. And Olette?"

"They're busy with school Naminé. Be patient."

A lie.

They were never too busy for school. They'd use any excuse they could get to not go.

"Something's wrong."

"Everything's fine Naminé." My father smiled, patting my head.

"No…" I mumbled.

"Go to sleep."

No more.

No more sleep! I shot out of my bed and ran for the door.

"Naminé!" My father called after me. But I left him in my room, running down the stairs and out the front door. My body hurt, but I ignored the pain and ran even faster to Olette's house first. I banged on the door. No answer. All the lights were off.

"Olette!" I yelled, continuing to bang on the door. It was getting hard to breathe now. I ran over to Roxas's house, doing the same thing. A minute after banging the door was opened to revel Roxas's mother.

"Oh hey Naminé." Roxas's mother smiled politely.

I could feel something. Something in the air wasn't right; something was wrong.

"Won't you come in?" She opened the door all the way and I walked in slowly, taking my surroundings in. The house looked the same as last time I was there with the exception of all the family photos missing.

"Hey Nam." Axel commented, leaning back in his chair. "Want some cookies? Freshly baked." He took a bite himself and offered me one.

"No thanks." I replied, shaking my head. He just shrugged and went back to eating.

"I heard you had a cold. Too bad." Roxas's mother laughed, making her way into the kitchen and around me.

"Strawberries?" She set down a big bowl of strawberries next to me on the table. Axel dug into them.

"No thanks. Uh-"

"How's your dad?" She interrupted.

"Uh fine. But-"

"That's good." She smiled.

"I was wondering-"

"Aren't you cold? In the little white dress of yours. Would you like a jacket? I can get the fireplace started if you'd like."

"Where's Roxas?" I yelled, shaking.

Her smile slowly faded and she dropped her head. It was quiet for a moment.

"Didn't you know?" Axel said, slowly getting out of his chair. "Roxas passed away two months ago."

**A/N: What you say? A cliff hanger after it took this long to update? Yeah I'm evil :P haha. Review my lovelies?**


	26. It All Makes Sense

**Disclaimer- I don't and will never own Kingdom Hearts or its characters.**

**A/N: Hey everyone! As you can see… I am terrible at updating. My life is busy and I don't have time to actually just sit down and write. This chapter took forever to write because I couldn't decide which way to go… so sorry. I already broke my promise of trying to upload at least once a week ehhh -.- Hope you guys like it. Enjoy~**

**Chapter Twenty-Six**

**It All Makes Sense**

**By: Gatorgirl1999**

"Roxas passed away two months ago."

"W-what?" I gave a weak laugh. "T-that's impossible…" Roxas's mother gave me a sad look. I turned to Axel. "Axel… what's going on?"

He looked into my eyes for a minute and then rubbed the back of his head. "Naminé… I thought you knew. I'm sorry."

"T-this… this is just a joke… right?" Everyone was quiet. "No! Roxas isn't dead! There's no way!"

"Naminé…" Axel grabbed my arm.

"No!" I yelled, jerking away from him. "This isn't funny you know! You think this is funny?" I was crying now.

"Naminé… this isn't a joke." Axel told me. I put my hands over my ears. "Naminé-"

"Shut-up!" I fell to the floor. "You're all lying!" _It's impossible. IMPOSSIBLE. Roxas can't be dead… he just can't. This isn't real. This isn't happening…_

"Naminé… it's okay. I know you're upset about this, but-" Roxas's mother started. I didn't want to hear another word. I couldn't. I pushed past them and ran up the stairs and down the hall to Roxas's room. I flung open the door.

"ROXAS!" I screamed his name. "Roxas where are you!" I frantically searched his room.

"Naminé he's dead!" Axel yelled, coming up behind me through Roxas's door.

"Shut up!" I cried. "HE'S HERE! He has to be!" I ran over to Roxas's bed, ripping off the sheets.

"Naminé!" Axel grabbed me and flung me away from his bed. "He's _dead!_" It was then that I realized how I truly felt about Roxas. I loved him. I loved him so much… and now that he was gone… I couldn't live anymore. I couldn't take it. I wouldn't. All the pictures I had… I deleted them. All of them. How could I be such an idiot? All I had left of him was the keychain and the ring. I ripped myself from Axel's arms and ran out of the door, down the stairs and to my house. "Naminé! What the hell!"

I swung my front door open. _Please tell me I still have them. Please! _

"Naminé?" My father looked up at me from the kitchen, a newspaper in his hands. Before I could run away he said something that caught my attention and caused me to stop. "Your friends are here."

I looked up and stopped in my place. "_What?_" He went back to his newspaper, not saying anything else. I ran up to my room and flung my door open. Kairi and Olette sat on my bed, chatting away; they looked up as I entered the room, breathing hard. "What are you guys _doing_ here?"

Kairi smiled and laughed. "We came to see you silly!"

"How come you didn't come before?" I asked her.

She glanced at Olette nervously, causing her to stand up. "Because you weren't feeling well of course." She gave a weak laugh.

"Why are you guys acting so weird?" I questioned, stepping forward.

"What do you mean?"

I walked up behind them, my eyes scanning my white jewelry box. I remembered when I had put my ring in it four months ago. Wait a minute. _"Roxas passed away two months ago." _

"How did Roxas die?" I suddenly asked. Something flickered across their faces.

"He died in the cave. His waist… remember? He was bleeding. He lost too much blood and he was dead when we found you." Kairi replied slowly.

I gave her a weird look. "That's impossible. Axel said he died _two_ months ago. That was four." Panic crossed their faces.

"Are you sure he said two? I'm sure he meant four… right?"

"What's going on?" I demanded. "Where's Roxas?"

"He's dead…" Kairi was shaking, slowly backing away to the door. I opened my jewelry box. It was empty and my ring was gone. But I left it here. No one saw me put it here. I looked over at them.

"Who are you?" These weren't my friends. What is this place? "Where am I? This is a dream… isn't it?" I was laughing now. How could I be so stupid? "That's it! IT'S A DREAM. So if I kill myself, I'll just wake up right?"

"Naminé… w-what are you talking about?" Olette said, walking towards me. "This isn't a dream. This is real." She extended her hand to me but I slapped it away.

"Stay the HELL away from me and tell me where Roxas is!" I demanded. Olette grinded her teeth.

"He's _dead_ Naminé. I _told _you."

"Who the hell are you guys? Where are my _real _friends?" It all made sense. It all clicked. This wasn't real. I was asleep. I just needed to wake up. I looked over to my desk and grabbed a pair of scissors. I pointed them right above my heart.

"Naminé what are you doing?"

I looked up and gasped. "_Roxas?_ What are you doing here? I thought… I thought you were dead-"

He walked over to me and extended his hands. "Shh… just give me the scissors Nam."

I stood in front of him, shaking. "Roxas is that really you?"

He nodded. "Of course." I lowered my arms. "Now hand me the scissors."

Wait! No! This is a dream! He isn't real. "You're not Roxas!" I screamed, thrusting the blades deep into my heart.

_BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!_

I screamed and quickly sat up in my bed sweating. My alarm clock blared with annoying _beeps_ and slammed my hand on it, causing it to stop. I clutched my chest and looked down. No blood. No wound. No scissors. I quickly got up and ripped open my white jewelry box. Inside laid the ring Roxas had given me. I looked frantically for my phone and I found it under my bed and flipped it up. My keychain was hanging on the back and all my pictures were still in it. _What? Was it really all a dream?_ I looked up at my clock. 6:09 A.M. _But which parts where the dream?_

**~Kingdom Hearts~**

"DAD!" I ran to his room and shook him.

"Huh? What? What's going on?" He yelled, shooting up in his bed.

"What's today?" I demanded.

"What?" He looked over at the clock, confused. "Naminé… it's 6:12 in the morning!"

"What's today!" I demanded again.

"Uhh…. Saturday." He groaned, lying back down in his bed.

"No! The date! What's the date?" I asked, shaking him.

"Uhh…. March 15th? I think." I stopped shaking him and he fell back onto the bed.

"So it's not June?" I asked, getting excited. He gave me a weird look.

"No… are you okay Naminé?" He asked me in a worried tone.

"I'm GREAT DAD! THANK YOU!" I said, kissing him and running back to my room. I flipped open my phone and dialed Roxas's number. I waited anxiously for him to answer.

"Hello…?" A weak voice answered.

"Roxas!" I screamed through the phone. I was shaking from pure joy now.

"What… Naminé… it's like 6 in the morning…" He groaned from the other line.

"Can I come over?" I asked.

"What?"

"Can I come over?" I asked again.

"Uhh… sure… why-?" I hung up before he could finish his question. I stuck my phone in my pajama pocket and ran out of my door and to Roxas's house, still in my PJs and barefoot. I was unsure to ring the doorbell due to it being so early in the morning. I opened the door, it for some reason being unlocked. Roxas was sitting on the bottom of the steps, half asleep.

"What's going on Naminé-" He started weakly. I interrupted him by glomping him and kissing him. He kissed me back, still confused. "What's wrong?"

"I love you Roxas." I said, holding onto him tight.

"Did you have a bad dream?" He asked me, rubbing my back.

"The worst." I said, burying my face in his chest.

**A/N: Wow… this was short lol. I actually planned on making this longer but this seemed like a good ending for the chapter :) Two more chapters and then this story is done. The next one should be up by Friday. I hope you guys liked it! Sorry for the SUPER DUPER long wait D: Review? :3**


	27. Like There's No Tomorrow

**Disclaimer- I don't and will never own Kingdom Hearts or its characters.**

**A/N: Omg… last chapter T.T I can't believe this story has made it this far! (Even though it took FOREVER). I want to thank all my reviewers and anyone else who helped support me and this story. Happy reading! In case you're confused the dream started after the party they had for her. If you look back you can see because of the dates. Sorry if you got confused lol. I'm listening to The Balled of Mona Lisa non-stop while I write this. WOO!**

**Chapter Twenty-Seven**

**Like There's No Tomorrow**

**By: Gatorgirl1999**

"Are you sure you can stay here? You just got off your house arrest." Roxas asked me. I rolled over on his bed and faced him.

"Don't worry. I'll just say I was at Olette's." I told him.

"So what was this bad dream about anyway?"

I laughed and climbed up over him. "A lot. Of. DRAMA."

"You gonna expand on that story?" He said, taking my face in his hands. I bit my bottom lip.

"It's a long… _long_ story." I explained, hovering over his face.

"I'm not going anywhere." He whispered, kissing me. I moved up to kiss him back, but I slipped, nearly falling off the bed. Roxas caught me at the last second and laughed. I pulled him down and we both fell on the ground, laughing.

"We should go somewhere." I finally said. He looked at me.

"Like where?"

I thought about it for a minute. "The amusement park."

"It's like seven in the morning Naminé." I pouted. He stood up and extended his hand. I grabbed it and stood up as well. "Let's go on the swings while we wait. It's starting to get light out." I looked out his window, seeing the swing set.

"Sure." I smiled. We went outside and sat in the swings together, holding hands.

"Are you going to tell me this long story now?"

I let out a sigh… and began to talk.

**~Kingdom Hearts~**

I told him everything. I told him about Xion's 'confession', losing my memories… all of it. I even told him how I thought he had died. He was silent for a moment after I finished.

"Sounds more like a nightmare."

I laughed and started swinging. "I'm glad it's over." I said, looking up at the sky. We were silent for a few minutes, the only sounds being the creaking of the swings.

"I love you Naminé." I stopped swinging. "I love you more than anything and I'll always protect you, just like I said back at the amusement park."

I smiled. "I know. I trust you." I held his hand and moved so we were next to each other in our swings.

"You tired?" He asked me.

"No way. I've had plenty of time to sleep." I replied, laughing. I wanna stay awake, remembering this moment… forever.

_**Six Years Later…**_

Roxas and I have been together for six years. We're now both 21 years old. I was in my art studio when I got the call from Roxas. He said he needed to talk to me about something. I was scared. After all these years… was he going to break up with me? Oh my god… he's going to break up with me. I started freaking out. After he hung up I ran home to my apartment and got ready. Maybe If I look really sexy he'll change his mind. I threw on a red dress, straightened my hair and put on some black heels. I got my lucky necklace and put it on, it hiding under my dress.

My lucky necklace was the ring Roxas gave me when I was 15 on a silver chain. I always wore it for good luck. I needed it tonight. I heard the doorbell ring and I ran down stairs. When I got to the door I smoothed out my dressed and pulled my hands through my hair. I opened the door. Roxas was dressed pretty casual… wearing a T-shirt, jacket and dark jeans. His eyes scanned me.

"Wow. Why so classy?" He laughed.

"Oh um…" I started. "Just something I threw on…" _In one hour… _"Are you gonna come in? You said we needed to talk?" I tried to stay calm.

"Actually… I was planning on taking you somewhere first." He replied.

"Oh… okay." I laughed weakly. I followed him out to the car. What did I do wrong? Was it our date last week? Oh my god… it was! I knew Olive Garden was a bad choice! I'm so stupid! I smiled nervously as he opened the door and I got into his car. "Where are we going?"

"Down memory lane."

The ride was only ten minutes and I looked up in surprise when we arrived. It was our old neighborhood. Roxas's mom and my dad still lived in the same houses. "What are we…?" Tears were coming to my eyes now. I haven't been here in years…

"Follow me." Roxas took my hand and led me over to his old house. I walked behind him, trying not to get my heels stuck in the grass. He put a key in and unlocked the door. I looked around. It amazed me how similar it looked to the way it had looked years ago. He led me over to the other room. I gasped when I realized where we were. The closet…the same exact closet from the party when we played 7 minutes in heaven. He opened the door and extended his arm, gesturing me to enter.

I walked in the empty closet and looked around. The memory of when I was here six years ago entered my mind. Roxas walked in and closed the door behind him.

"Naminé." I turned around and looked at him. "You know I love you very much." Oh my god… he's really going to break up with me. Tears came up in my eyes. "Do you still have that ring I gave you six years ago?" I looked at him in shock. I took the necklace from around my necklace and showed it to him. Was he taking it back? I wanted to cry. He took it. Roxas…

"Naminé… I've been in love with you since the moment I met you as a little kid." He told me, getting down on one knee. I gasped. "Will you do the honor of marrying me?" I burst in to tears and hugged him as hard as I could.

"Oh my god Roxas… yes. Yes I will marry you!" I was laughing with tears in my eyes. He bent down and kissed me, the kiss we never had six years ago here. Who knew a simple game of 7 minutes in heaven would cause so much.

**A/N: Yay! Happy ending! Omg… I was crying as I wrote this… T.T I can't believe this story is over! Wahhh… I love this story so much! I hope you all enjoyed reading this because I know I enjoyed writing this! Review? (for the last time? :3)**


End file.
